the fallen
by FI.Shiroyukki
Summary: Seorang malaikat yang sangat patuh pada sang 'Ayah' yang mencintai seorang manusia membuatnya tidak bisa masuk kembali kedalam Rumah sejatinya namun berkat itu semua ia dapat melihat semua ciptaan sang 'Ayah' yang berada di tempat keturunan dari Adam dan Hawa.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto [masashi kishimoto]

Highschool DxD [Ichie ishibumi]

Summary :

Seorang malaikat yang sangat patuh pada sang 'Ayah' yang mencintai seorang manusia membuatnya tidak bisa masuk kembali kedalam Rumah sejatinya namun berkat itu semua ia dapat melihat semua ciptaan sang 'Ayah' yang berada di tempat keturunan dari Adam dan Hawa.

Chapter 1 : Lahirnya cahaya

Start with POV

 _Gelap hanya itu saja yang kurasakan namun entah kenapa ada rasa yang aneh, sangat aneh bagiku aku merasakan sebuah sensasi yang sangat aneh_

 _sebuah hembusan yang sangat hangat pada seluruh tubuhku_

 _Sebuah aroma yang menggelitik hidungku membuatku bertanya di dalam pikirku_

 _dan sesuatu yang aneh dapat aku rasakan_

"Apa benar dia adalah adikku 'Ayah'? " _suara? Kenapa aku dapat merasakan itu semua? Awalnya aku hanyalah segumpal cahaya yang entah berasal dari mana dan tiba-tiba aku merasakan sensasi yang aneh namun membawa perasaan nyaman tersendiri_

"Ya Gabriel, dia adalah adikmu! Apa kau senang? " _satu suara lagi dapat ku dengar namun ini sedikit berat dengan nada yang serasa bijaksana dan suara yang berat tadi kembali bersuara_ "Sekarang bukalah matamu Hikari"

 _Suara itu entah mengapa memerintahkan perintah yang tidak dapat ku mengerti namun sesuatu yang tampak aneh masuk ke diriku_

 _Semua yang awalnya gelap sekarang mulai terhiasi dengan setitik cahaya lama kelamaan cahaya itu meluas dan dapat ku lihat suatu mahluk yang sedang sedang 'entah apa namanya' didepanku dan sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang ada di sebelah mahluk itu_

 _Sebuah sensasi yang aneh awalnya aku merasakan suatu kehangatan dan suara yang entah dari mana dan sekarang setelah cahaya aneh itu ada mahluk juga cahaya di depanku, aneh namun ada rasa yang lebih aneh didalam diriku seperti menggelitik diriku dari dalam_

"hallo apa kamu baik-baik saja?" _satu mahluk yang ada dihadapanku tadi sepertinya berbicara dan aku bingung harus apa mengapa mahluk itu juga mengeluarkan sesuatu di wajahnya_

 _'itu apa? Mengapa aku sangat tertarik?' pikirku_

"Bicaralah anakku, Hikari" _ucap cahaya di samping mahluk itu dan seperti menuruti suara itu aku menggerakan sesuatu dan sebuah suara keluar dari diriku ini_

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Hanya saja mengapa kau mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti itu? " ucapku, _mahluk di depanku itu memiringkan kepalanya_

 _'kenapa dia seperti itu? Kenapa? Siapapun jawab pertanyaanku tadi!' pikirku setelahnya gumpalan cahaya itu mengeluarkan suara kembali_

"Dia hanya tersenyum, Hikari" _kenapa suara itu seperti suara yang ada didalam kegelapan sebelum cahaya ada dimana-mana?_

"ya kau benar, suara sebelum dirimu melihat cahaya yang ada adalah diriku" _ucap cahaya itu_

 _'tapi siapa aku? Aku ini apa? Dan mengapa aku sangat tertarik dengan apa yang di keluarkan mahluk yang ada dihadapanku sebelumnya? Apakah cahaya itu dapat membaca apa yang ku pikirkan?' dan kudengar cahaya itu mengeluarkan suara namun seperti tersendat-sendat_

"Suara tersendat-sendat ini tidaklah aneh, anakku Hikari! Dan siapa kau? Kau adalah malaikat ke sebelas yang ku ciptakan lalu kau itu apa?" _tanya suara itu dan aku melakukan hal aneh entah kenapa kepalaku naik turun_

"Kau itu adalah adik dari mahluk yang ada di hadapanmu mengapa kau tertarik? Karena kau tidak kurang dan tidak lebih dari mahluk kosong maka..." _gumpalan cahaya itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang mengarah kepadaku kemudian memasuki diriku_

 _Entah mengapa aku mengerti semua yang harus dilakukan dan juga ekspresi-ekspresi yang hanya di saat-saat tertentu saja yang patut di keluarkan_

 _Ahh begitu itu adalah ekspresi, hal yang dikeluarkan saat kau merasakan sesuatu yang ada di dalam dirimu dan aku adalah malaikat ke sebelas yang ada di tempat ini tempat ini adalah Heaven sungguh indah sekali aku sekarang mengerti apa yang ku rasakan sebelumnya dan gumpalan cahaya itu adalah Tuhan yang menciptakanku_

"Jangan memanggilku tuhan! Panggil aja dengan sebutan ayah aku sudah senang" _gump- tidak! Ayah mengatakan itu dan aku menganggukkan kepalaku_

"Lalu apa tugasku sebagai anakmu, Ayah? " _Ucapku dan ayah hanya tertawa dan menjawab bahwa tugaku adalah membawa cahaya bagi setiap umat manusia yang ada_

"Manusia? Apa itu Manusia, Ayah? " _dengan terkekeh Ayah mengatakan bahwa Manusia adalah mahluk yang sempurna yang akan ia ciptakan suatu saat nanti_

"Kenapa ayah memberitahuku dan Nee-sama?" _tanyaku dan dapat ku lihat ayah mendekat dan menjawab pertanyaanku_

"Karena suatu saat nanti tugasmu akan berhubungan dengan Makhluk bernama manusia ini! Sekarang kau ikutlah dengan Nee-sama mu bertemu dengan kakakmu yang lain" _Jawab Ayah namun aku sungguh tak mengerti dan hanya mengikuti Nee-sama menuju suatu tempat_

 _Dapatku lihat bahwa tempat ini sangat indah dengan padang rumput berwarna hijau, pepohonan rindang, juga sungai dengan sesuatu yang diberi nama air mengalir dengan tenang_

 _Dari kejauhan dapat ku lihat ada beberapa mahluk Satu, Dua, Tiga...ada sembilan mahluk yang menungguku di padang rumput yang sangat luas kurasa mereka adalah Nii-sama ku karena dapat ku lihat mereka semua adalah laki-laki namun mengapa aku sangat senang juga ada perasaan bahagia_

 _Skip Time..._

 _Sekarang aku dapat melihat makhluk ciptaan ayah yang baru saja selesai ia ciptakan dan makhluk itu adalah Manusia dengan nama Adam._

"Sekarang bersujudlah kalian di hadapan Adam" _Titah Ayah, dengan patuh kami mengikuti perintahnya seluruh malaikat yang ada di Heaven menundukan kepalanya pada satu arah tertuju pada Adam namun saat aku melirik ke atas aku terkejut bahwa..._

 _Malaikat pertama yang diciptakan oleh Ayah, Lucifer Nii-sama tidak menundukkan kepalanya melainkan menatap Adam dengan wajah datar dan juga terlihat dari wajah itu ekspresi tidak senang_

"Mengapa kau tidak bersujud, anakku Lucifer?" _Ucap Ayah dengan nada halus, perkataan itu adalah apa yang aku harus pelajari sebagai seorang malaikat yang bertugas membawa cahaya pada tiap-tiap manusia aku harus banyak belajar lagi_

"Aku tidak sudi bersujud di hadapannya, Ayah! Dia diciptakan dari tanah sedangkan aku dan para malaikat lain diciptakan dari cahaya yang murni berasal darimu..." _sepertinya Lucifer Nii-sama tidak berhenti disitu_ "...dan dengan berkahmu pada suatu saat nanti Manusia akan menbuat kerusakan pada bumi. Tempat terindah yang pernah kau buat selain Heaven" _ucap Nii-sama tapi apa yang kuduga salah, mengapa ayah tidak marah pada Nii-sama melinkan ia tersenyum lembut?_

"Anakku Lucifer, kau memang benar bahwa Manusia akan membuat kerusakan pada bumi suatu saat nanti namun yang perlu kau ketahui adalah Manusia dapat menjadi baik lebih baik daripada kalian para anak-anakku. Jadi apa kau mau bersujud didepan Adam, Lucifer?" _ucapan ayah langsung masuk kedalam diriku apa maksudnya itu? Lebih baik daripada malaikat? Dan dapat ku lihat Lucifer Nii-sama menggelengkan kepalanya dan tetap kokoh pada pendiriannya_

"Baik jika begitu mau mu, Lucifer! Aku mengutukmu menjadi Ibis yang menjadi raja di Underworld dan kau tidak di perbolehkan memasuki Heaven ini" _hardik Ayah setelah mengatakan apa isi kutukan itu dapat kami lihat Lucifer Nii-sama mulai berubah_

 _Halo yang ada di atas kepalanya menghilang berganti dengan sepasang tanduk yang mencuat dari dahinya, lima pasang sayapnya yang putih seputih kapas mulai menghitam namun dengan bulu yang rontok meninggalkan tulang dari sayapnya yang berwarna hitam_

"Nii-sama..." _suaraku tercekat ketika ayah melihat ke arahku dengan senyum pada wajahnya, i-itu adalah senyuman yang mengembang dengan indah pada wajah ayah_

"Pergilah kau Lucifer! mahluk yang mencerminkan dosa terbesar Pride/kesombongan" _semua malaikat yang ada di taman eden begitu juga diriku sendiri hanya diam dan Tanpa bersuara Lucifer pergi dari Heaven menuju Underworld_

 _Skip Time..._

 _Sekarang adalah hari dimana hari yang dibicarakan oleh Lucifer sebelum jatuh dan menjadi seorang Maou yang mewakili dosa kesombongan_

 _Saat itu aku melihat Adam dan Hawa berjalan di taman Eden entah mengapa aku memiliki firasat bahwa aku akan menjalankan tugasku sebagai seorang pembawa cahaya tak lama lagi_

 _Aku sungguh senang melihat Adam dan Hawa yang selalu berdekatan membuatku menjadi tertarik pada sosok yang bernama Manusia, hal yang membuatku penasaran adalah ekspresi saat Adam dan Hawa di keluarkan dari Heaven karena memakan Knowledge Fruit atau buah pengetahuan. Ekspresi yang di keluarkan menunjukan bahwa Adam dan Hawa sedih karena tidak dapat tinggal di Heaven namun Ekspresi itu berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman yang mengembang dengan indahnya pada wajah cipataan Ayah mereka sedih karena diusir dari Heaven namun sebelum itu aku bertanya pada Adam_

"Apa yang membuatmu sedih wahai Adam? Apa karena kau dan Hawa tidak dapat tinggal di Heaven lagi?" _dan apa yang menjadi jawaban Adam saat itu menbuatku tambah penasaran dengan mahluk bernama manusia ini, Adam menjawab_ "Aku tidak sedih wahai sahabatku namun yang membuatku sedih adalah bagaimana nasib dari keturunanku! Jika saja aku tidak merasa tertarik untuk memakan Knowledge Fruit aku akan tetap tinggal di sini dengan keturunanku" _jawaban Adam masih berbekas di ingatanku sampai saat ini_

 _Dan sekarang sudah lebih dari beribu-ribu tahun aku hidup untuk mengantarkan cahaya pada hati manusia yang sudah dikuasai kegelapan sekarang para keturunan Adam saling membunuh sesama mereka, mencuri, merampok, dan tindakan kriminal lainnya_

"Ayah, apa yang terjadi jika aku melalaikan tugasku ataupun berhenti menjadi pengantar cahaya bagi manusia... " _aku terhenti karena tidak sanggup berhadapan dengan sosok ayah_ "...Apa aku akan menjadi seperti Lucifer?" _tanyaku namun sayup-sayup mendengar para malaikat yang ada di Heaven mulai meragukanku_

"Jika kau melalaikan tugasmu kau tidak akan menjadi seperti Lucifer karena kau tidak seperti Lucifer mungkin kau akan menjadi seperti saudaramu Belial! Menjadi seorang malaikat jatuh yang terusir dari sini" _perkataan ayah membuatku sangat sedih namun ayah melanjutkan perkataannya dan itu semua mengena pada hatiku_

"semua yang terjadi biarlah terjadi, apa yang tanam itulah yang kau tuai, semua yang ada dimasa depan tidak ada yang tau" _ayah berucap padaku menasihatiku_

 _ **Aku pada awalnya tidak mengerti namun semakin ku tumbuh aku semakin mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Ayah**_

 _ **Merelakan kepergian Lucifer yang telah menjadi seorang Maou di Under**_ _ **world**_

 _ **Semua yang kau lakukan akan berdampak pada dirimu sendiri dan,**_

 _ **Apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan memang tidak ada yang tau bahkan diriku sendiri**_

 _Lihat sekarang apa yang terjadi di Bumi! Semua manusia berselisih karena satu kesalahan seseorang dan berdampak pada dunia beserta isinya dan perang yang terjadi akibat ulah manusia bertambah dengan adanya campur tangan para mahluk supranatural berawal dari manusia yang meminta bantuan dari Maou Lucifer dan Malaikat jatuh yang berbagi pengetahuan dengan Manusia juga dari pihat Iblis maupun Malaikat jatuh memberikan Sebagian pasukan mereka untuk membantu manusia, ya membantu manusia menuju kepunahannya sendiri_

 _Karena hal itu kami malaikat turun dari Heaven guna melerai pertempuran itu namun apa daya salah seorang malaikat terkena serangan dan membuatnya menghilang menjadi abu mulai dari peristiwa itu pasukan malaikat, malaikat jatuh dan juga pasukan iblis mulai berperang sampai sekarang..._

TBC..

Nananana, bagaimana dengan logat tertawa yang baru

pada saat ini Shiro membuat fic dengan sudut pandang orang pertama, bagaimana pendapat kalian? Setidaknya kalian bisa memasukan review di kolom review ya!

Dan, Shiro minta maaf bagi kalian yang mengharapkan kelanjutan dari sequel _**I Will Protect Our Story**_ karena dalam bulan desember sampai bulan april. Shiro sangat sibuk karena harus mempersiapkan diri untuk Ujian Nasional dan juga Ujian SBMPTN dan sedikit bocoran _**I Will Protect Our Story**_ akan sedikit di _**Re-Make**_ selama ini Shiro sudah mengetik sampai Chapter 23 namun sepertinya belum saatnya karena Shiro harus mebuat Re-Make dari chapter 1 sampai 9 jadi mohon maaf ya, Minna-san!

jika pada bulan April tahun depan Shiro belum Update maka silakan kontak Shiro dengan via Whatsapp dengan nomor 089632165435

Hanya itu saja yang mau shiro katakan bye..


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto [masashi kishimoto]

Highschool DxD [Ichie ishibumi]

Summary :

Seorang malaikat yang sangat patuh pada sang 'Ayah' yang mencintai seorang manusia membuatnya tidak bisa masuk kembali kedalam Rumah sejatinya namun berkat itu semua ia dapat melihat semua ciptaan sang 'Ayah' yang berada di tempat keturunan dari Adam dan Hawa.

Chapter 2

Perang adalah sebuah kata yang sangat aneh. Sebuah kata yang menunjukan bahwa dunia tidak hanya hitam dan putih saja namun ada yang abu-abu. Sekarang sudah lebih dari satu millenial perang antar tiga fraksi akhirat berlangsung dan banyak korban yang berjatuhan dari masing-masing yang lenyap menjadi cahaya, Malaikat jatuh yang hilang menjadi bulu-bulu berwarna hitam dan juga Iblis yang gugur menjadi abu yang hilang di tiup oleh angin yang membawa perasaan dendam bagi siapapun yang pernah merasakan sensasi di sebuah medan perang. Sebuah sensasi yang membuat orang menjauh dari tempat berdarah tersebut

"Kenapa menjadi seperti ini? Aku sudah gagal menjalankan tugasku sebagai pembawa cahaya kebenaran. Mohon ampuni anakmu ini Ayah!" Ujar Seorang Malaikat yang tampan dengan surai kuning bercampur dengan manik berwarna biru laut seperti batu safir yang ada pada kedua pupil matanya membuatnya sangat indah sebagai seorang ciptaan tuhan. Namun tersirat kekhawatiran pada wajahnya semua yang ia inginkan tidaklah nyata, selemahperdamaian bagi masing-masing kubu dan juga bagi dirinya yang merupakan seorang pemhawa cahaya kebenaran dari tuhan itu sendiri

"Wahai saudaraku, Hikari! Perdamaian itu hanyalah omong kosong dengan adanya korban yang berjatuhan di medan perang akan membawa dendam bagi tiap-tiap fraksi. Kehilangan keluarga, teman, kekasih adalah apa yang terjadi disini maka dari itu..." Malaikat jatuh yang ada di hadapan Hikari adalah Belial, Malaikat pertama yang menjadi Malaikat jatuh mengangkat pedangnya dan dengan sorotan mata yang mengintimidasi belial menebaskan pedangnya Kearah Hikari acara vertikal dan terbentuklah sebuah energi yang bersiap membelah tubuh Hikari menjadi dua

"Ka-kalau begitu apa boleh buat! " dengan tatapan yang serius Hikari membuka sebuah buku dan buku itu adalah buku milik Malaikat yang dengan telaten mengikuti apa yang tuhan kerjakan selama tujuh hari pembuatan dunia sebuah buku yang menampung segala rahasia dunia

 _ **"Kau adalah pelindung bagi yang lemah"**_ dengan lantunan kata yang sedikit demi sedikit dibacakan lingkaran sihir mulai terbentuk di samping tubuh Hikari _**"Penguasa atas langit dan juga kau adalah satu-satunya yang sejati. Dengarkan panggilan ku yang meminta bantuanmu ini"**_ lingkaran sihir berwarna biru itu mulai membesar dan mulai menampakkan sepasang mata berwarna merah membawa kesan menakutkan

 **ROAAAAARRRRR!**

Sebuah raungan keras keluar dari lingkaran sihir itu dan memasuki pendengaran semua orang yang ada disana bahkan Lucifer yang sedang bertarung dengan Michael mengalihkan pandangnnya dari pertarungan mereka berdua

Dari dalam lingkaran sihir itu keluar mahluk bersisik dengan wajah yang sangat seram apalagi aura yang mendominasi dan menunjukan bahwa ia adalah yang paling kuat disini dengan mata yang berwarna merah dan juga tubuh yang seperti reptil membuat semua orang yang ada disana membelalakan matanya

 _"Lightning Dragon King : Kirin!"_ ujar Hikari sebuah kedatangan epic bagi pasukan Malaikat juga Belial yang ada ditempatnya hanya terdiam dengan wajah terkejut. Ya, terkejut pertama karena saudaranya memiliki buku dunia dan lagi dapat memanggil Dragon King

tebasan energi yang ada menuju ke arah Hikari langsung hilang saat Kirin menangkalnya dengan element listriknya yang membuat semua orang berkeringat karena kedatangan seekor naga yang mendapat gelar King Dragon

 _"Dengan restu ayah atas seluruh ciptaannya..."_ Hikari mulai membaca mantra yang tertera pada buku itu membaca hingga sampai pada ayat terakhir _"...Atas restu dari 'nya' bersatulah denganku dalam satu kesatuan"_ selepas Hikari melantunkan mantra sihir itu aura berwarna biru menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan naga Kirin mulai hilang seperti hantu

 **"Blue Emperor Dragon Armor"** dari dalam asap yang mengepul keluar sebuah suara yang terdengar bagi siapapun yang ada di dekat Hikari. Belial yang penasaranpun menebaskan pedangnya hingga membuat terjangan angin yang menghembuskan asap itu.

Setelah asap itu hilang seseorang dengan armor berwarna biru dengan kepala naga yang menghiasi bahu kanannya juga beberapa bagian dari armor itu memiliki corak tersendiri yang menunjukan bahwa itu adalah armor yang berasal dari salah satu raja naga diantara lima raja naga dan sosok yang menjadi wadah dari armor itu adalah Hikari, malaikat yang menjadi jendral perang Malaikat surga yang di tunjuk untuk mengomandoi sepuluh ribu Malaikat surga

"Sekarang Belial mari kira lihat siapa yang dapat bertahan sampai akhir" dengan begitu pertarungan antar kedua jendral dari fraksi Malaikat yang berbeda di mulai

 _Skip time..._

Peperangan selama ribuan tahun telah berakhir dengan tewasnya Belial dan juga dengan berpulangnya Lucifer menjadi abu kembali ke awal pembuatan karena pada dasarnya Lucifer diciptakan menggunakan api.

Akhir dari perang pasti membuat setiap kubu yang berperang mengalami nasib yang sama yaitu kesedihan dan kepedihan.

Banyak malaikat yang 'terjatuh' karena mereka tidak dapat menahan rasa sedih karena 'ayah' sudah tewas menghadapi dua naga surgawi yang ikut campur kedalam medan perang setelah merasakan gejolak energi yang di keluarkan oleh Kirin membuat tuhan turun tangan dan menyegel kedua naga surgawi itu kedala Sacred Gear bernama **Divine Dividing** dan juga **Boosted Gear.**

"Tanpa bimbingan darimu apa yang bisa ku lakukan, Ayah? " ucap jendral perang yang menjadi ujung tombak dari prajurit malaikat dengan manik safir yang indah menatap medan perang dengan tatapan sedih karena ia telah gagal menjalankan tugasnya untuk membawa cahaya bagi tiap mahluk ciptaan sang ayah terutama manusia dan pada akhirnya kenapa ia menjadi seorang jendral perang?

 **'Wahai anakku..'** sebuah suara memasuki pendengaran Hikari dan itu berdampak pada wajah yang terkejut **'..janganlah sedih walau aku telah tiada itu tidaklah membuat tugasmu berhenti. Manusia selalu tumbuh dan berkembang walau kau tidak bisa membawa cahaya keseluruh dunia setidaknya kau sudah menyelamatkan seorang manusia karena sudah menjalankan tugasmu..'** tertegun itulah yang Hikari alami sekarang ini sudah tugasnya sebagai pembawa cahaya bagi umat manusia **'..turunlah ke dunia dan berbaurlah bersama manusia maka kau akan mengetahui apa yang ku maksud sebagai mahluk yang dapat 'lebih baik dari malaikat dan lebih jahat dari pada iblis' hiduplah disana dengan perasaan sebagai seorang manusia yang membuatmu menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya..'** menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap Hikari mengerti akan jadi apa tugas yang saat ini ia emban di bahunya **'...kalau kau sudah mengerti, Sayonara waga no ko!'** dengan hilangnya cahaya itu seluruh dunia mulai mengalami perubahan dan menjadi lebih tertata dengan baik

Tersenyum sendiri dan akhirnya ia ingat apa yang ayah katakan padanya

Flashback...

"Ke-kenapa aku jadi seorang jendral, Ayah?" ucap Hikari dengan wajah yang menunjukan bahwa ia tidak dapat percaya dengan apa yang pencipta perintahkan

 **"Jadilah jendral dan pimpinlah malaikatku dalam satu komandomu"**

"Ke-kenapa bukankah tugasku adalah membawa cahaya bagi tiap mahluk ciptaanmu? Tapi kenapa aku harus menjadi jendral perang?" ucap Hikari, dengan perlahan suara yang bijaksana keluar dari suara sang pencipta

 **"Tidak semua peperangan itu hitam! Tidaklah semua hal yang jahat itu buruk! Kau hanya harus mengambil yang mana yang baik dan yang mana yang buruk dalam suatu perang! Sekarang adalah perang untuk melindungi umat manusia tanpa adanya dirimu sebagai jendral yang membawa cahaya'ku' maka seluruh pasukan malaikat akan lenyap**

Dengan terpaksa Hikari menjalankan tugasnya tersebut

Flashback off!

Sekarang di Heaven!

Didalam sebuah istana yang sangat megah yang ada di dalam taman eden suasana disana sedikit memanas karena sebuah keputusan secara sepihak yang di ambil oleh salah satu malaikat

"Aku akan turun ke dunia manusia!" mendengar perkataan dari Hikari seluruh seraph menjadi terkejut namun tidak dengan Gabriel yang mengeluarkan ekspresi senang

"Tidak boleh! Hikari tugasmu adalah membawa cahaya dan kau tidak bisa meninggalkan Heaven!" Michael yang menjadi pemimpin para seraph hanya bisa untuk menahan amarahnya masalahnya keadaan fraksi injil sedang tidak stabil setelah berakhirnya perang besar

"Aku hanya ingin menjalankan tugasku dan melihat apa yang dimaksud dengan 'mahluk yang baik melebihi malaikat dan jahat melebihi iblis' aku ingin tahu apa maksudnya, hanya itu ku mohon Nii-sama!"

"hufft...mau bagaimana lagi? Aku akan mengirim gabriel untuk menjagamu" mendengar itu wajah yang awalnya senang langsung hilang digantikan dengan wajah kecewa bercampur dengan aura suram karena satu-satunya kakak perempuan yang ia miliki ikut bersama dengannya ke dunia. Bukannya tidak senang tapi kakak perempuannya itu sangatlah polos dan juga terlalu memikirkan tentang dirinya karena ia ada di taman eden itu adalah berkat do'a dari Gabriel yang akhirnya di kabulkan.

"Ta-tapi Nii-sama ken... " Michael langsung angkat suara karena mendengar nada penolakan dari Hikari

"...tidak ada tapi-tapian jika kau tidak mau Gabriel ikut bersamamu maka jangan harap aku mengizinkanmu turun ke dunia" baru kali ini untuk malaikat sekelas michael terbawa suasana dan juga hampir saja ia marah karena tingkah dari Hikari yang dibilang masihlah kekanakan

"ya sudahlah jika Nii-sama sudah berkehendak seperti itu aku tidak bisa mengelak lagi hufft..." menghela nafasnya dengan berat dan menatap ke arah Gabriel "...yoroshiku nee, Gabriel nee-sama" dengan tersenyum lembut ke pada Gabriel, Michael tau bahwa Hikari sangat senang karena adanya Gabriel ia tidak akan lepas kendali seperti beberapa ribu tahun yang lalu

Dengan turunnya Hikari dan juga Gabriel ke bumi adalah awal dari banyak peristiwa yang akan datang dan terus hidup sampai sekarang ini

 _ **TBC...**_

Yo Minna-san

Maaf kan shiro ya karena ini adalah sebuah chapter yang sangat buyar (menurut Shiro)

"Hmm Gabriel sayangku ku mohon lanjutkan perjuangan ini aku tidak kuat" dengan tertatih Author berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan juga langsung berbaring setelah sekian lama tidak beristirahat

"hmm... Gomen Minna-san, Shiro-kun sedang masa pemulihan karena sedang sakit dan juga karena kelelahan setelah belajar selama seminggu lebih... Ya belajar mencintai ku untuk melupakan seseorang" dengan wajah memerah Gabriel tetap semangat untuk membawa acara penutupan ini

"Gabriel, aku butuh bantuan" teriak Shiro dari dalam kamar

"hufft... Sepertinya Shiro-kun membutuhkan bantuanku jadi nantikan kelanjutannya ya, Minna-san! Jaa~" dengan melenggangnya Gabriel ke dalam kamar menjadi penutup untuk chapter kali ini


	3. Chapter 3

"ne Gabriel Nee-sama, aku ingin kita berpisah" dapat kulihat wajah tidak percaya padanya.

Nee-sama tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Aku ingin kita berpisah karena aku ingin berpetualang melihat karya ciptaan 'Ayah' jadi aku mohon jangan sedih" ucapku namun didalam lubuk hatiku yang terdalam rasanya sangat sakit untuk kesekian kalinya meninggalkan Nee-sama membuatku serasa mati jika tanpanya aku tidak mungkin ada di dunia ini dan juga ia yang mengajariku tentang perasaan yang tidak dapat ku mengerti saat awal penciptaanku.

"Ta-tapi nanti..." aku tau kau mengkhawatirkan diriku Nee-sama tapi tetap saja aku memiliki pendirian yang kuat pada setiap keputusan yang ku buat.

"Tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja Nee-sama pergilah ke Vatikan dan tunggu aku dalam waktu satu tahun ke depan" setelah meyakinkan Nee-sama yang sangat menghawatirkan ku akhirnya ia menganggukan kepalanya dengan senyum yang sangat menawan senyum yang sama yang ku keluarkan ketika aku senang dan bahagia.

"Baiklah, aku merestui perjalananmu tapi jika dalam satu tahun kau lupa menjemputku maka kau akan tau akibatnya" mendengar perkataan Nee-sama barusan entah kenapa tubuhku menegang karena di hadapanku ada salah seorang seraph yang menjadi pemimpin para malaikat juga pemimpin 'ku'.

"Baiklah aku berangkat duluan, Nee-sama" posisiku saat ini membelakanginya dengan dua belas sayap putih yang sangat indah dengan cahaya yang terang benderang membuatku menjadi mengerti mengapa 'Ayah' memberiku nama Hikari, saat kepalaku menengok kebelakang wajah Nee-sama menunduk namun tiba-tiba wajahnya terangkat dengan wajah bahagianya.

"Pergilah, lihatlah dunia buatan 'Ayah' dan semua ciptaan juga mahakarya yang telah 'Ayah' ciptakan" ucap Nee-sama dan setelah mendengar itu aku pergi dari Heaven menuju Middel Earth sebuah tempat yang menjadi tempat turunnya Adam saat di usir dari taman eden.

.

.

.

Naruto [masashi kishimoto]

Highschool DxD [Ichie ishibumi]

Summary :

Seorang malaikat yang sangat patuh pada sang 'Ayah' yang mencintai seorang manusia membuatnya tidak bisa masuk kembali kedalam Rumah sejatinya namun berkat itu semua ia dapat melihat semua ciptaan sang 'Ayah' yang berada di tempat keturunan dari Adam dan Hawa.

.

.

Ah, saat ini aku sudah sampai di Middel Earth namun perasaan apa ini? Perasaan akan semangat yang tak pernah pudar dan juga hawa dominasi dari arah timur laut sana. Ka-Kalau begitu aku harus kesana! Aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang tak berdosa lagi hingga mereka menjadi putus asa.

Sesampainya disana aku dapat melihat sebuah tempat yang dapat disebut sebagai medan perang karena banyaknya mayat yang berserakan disana-sini.

"Saatnya kita mengakhiri ini, Kuro no Saber" disana ada seorang perempuan dengan rambut kuningnya juga zirah perang yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Walaupun aku palsu, aku akan melawanmu! Aka no saber" dihadapan wanita itu ada seorang pria yang sudah bisa dibilang tua dengan kerutan di wajahnya walaupun begitu aku tau bahwa ia ada di pertengahan umur dua puluhan.

" **Clarent** **Blood Arthur** "

" **Balmung** "

 _ **Boom!**_

Keduanya mengeluarkan energi yang sangat kuat untuk membunuh masing-masing lawan didepannya dengan energi sebanyak itu pasti mereka sangat kuat tapi anehnya ada sesuatu mengenai mereka yang aku lupa tapi apa...?

Tak jauh dari tempat kedua orang itu ada benerapa orang yang bertempur dengan hmm... Monster? Dan salah satu dari monster itu ada yang berukuran sangat besar tapi aku merasakan sebuah aura juga kurasakan dari dua orang yang sebelumnya berperang.

"Hmm... Gadis itu sangat hebat juga ada aura suci yang keluar dari tubuhnya tapi energi apa yang ku rasakan ini?" ucapku kala melihat seorang gadis melawan mahluk raksasa itu.

Energi ini, aku pernah merasakannya tapi dimana?

Ah, aku ingat sekarang mereka adalah Roh tapi aku yakin ada yang aneh disini! Kenapa roh bisa keluar dari alam roh? Pasti 'itu' aku yakin.

"Awas" suara seseorang mengintrupsiku untuk menghindar dan dalam penglihatanku saat ini ada sebuah kepalan tangan raksasa yang mengarah padaku.

 _ **Trank**_

Dalam keadaan terkejut aku terjatuh namun seseorang melindungiku dengan tombak yang terbungkus bendera putih.

"Larilah! Kenapa bisa ada warga sipil disini?" gadis ini mengaggapku salah satu dari keturunan adam yang ada di Middel Earth.

"terima..."

"Jangan berterima kasih dulu yang penting saat ini adalah nyawamu" dasar tidak sopan, gadis ini menyela ucapanku jika saja ada Gabriel Nee-sama dia akan menceramahi gadis ini.

Mengikuti permainan gadis ini, akupun lari dari belakang punggung gadis itu. Keputusanku memang ada benarnya saat turun untuk menekan kekuatanku setara dengan manusia biasa sebenarnya aku mau menghentikan perang ini tapi tidak asyik jika begitu, aku berharap bahwa Gabriel nee-sama tidak marah padaku.

Aku berlari dan terus berlari hingga ada satu lagi roh yang menyerangku dengan alat yang mengeluarkan petir aku yakin bahwa alat itu adalah senjatanya.

Aku menghindar dan terus menghindar walaupun begitu aku bosan menjadi lemah tapi aku harus tetap berakting untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Saat Roh itu terus menyerangku datang seseorang dengan surai putih namun memiliki warna kulit yang gelap atau bisa dibilang coklat.

"Cepatlah lari dari sini" mengikuti perintah sosok itu dan lari menjauh dari sana namun dapat ku rasakan bahwa sosok itu adalah Roh juga.

Setelah berlari aku menemukan kediaman warga di perkampungan tak jauh dari tempat itu. Namun aku tidak apa yang terjadi di medan tempur itu dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat hingga kegelapan menimangku menuju alam mimpi walaupun tenshi tidak harus tidur tapi aku harus istirahat karena lelah.

 _ **Skip Time...**_

Cahaya sang mentari menusuk kelopak mataku menggelitik dan juga mengganggu, apa ini yang dirasakan oleh manusia saat salah satu ciptaan 'Ayah' menunjukan wajahnya dengan malu-malu dari ufuk timur?.

Dapat ku lihat orang-orang saat ini sedang mengerumuni diriku karena penampilanku yang sangat aneh dengan kaos oblong dan juga celana panjang longgar yang ku kenakan mungkin bagi manusia biasa itu semua pakaian biasa tapi masalahnya adalah semua pakaian yang ku kenakan berwarna putih juga aku tidak mengenakan alas kaki.

Aku bangkit dari sana dan menghiraukan pandangan penasaran para warga namun suara seorang perempuan menghentikan langkahku agar tidak menjauh dari kerumunan tersebut.

Saat ini dihadapanku ada seorang Roh yang meminjam tubuh seorang gadis keturunan Adam, wajahnya mengingatkanku pada Gabriel Nee-sama bukan hanya wajah saja warna rambut dan juga postur tubuh yang mirip dengan Nee-sama.

"Namaku Jeanne d'arc, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya dan aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Syukurlah..." ucapnya namun tiba-tiba gadis dihapanku ini melihatku dengan teliti.

"Kau seperti orang Asia tapi postur tubuhmu seperti orang Eropa, Namamu?" Nama? Aku harus menjawab apa jika aku mengatakan namaku adalah Hikari ada kemungkinan dia tidak tau dan yang paling parah adalah dia tau siapa Hikari.

"Na-Namaku Na-Naruto, " ucapku dan anehnya gadis itu tertawa halus hingga sebuah pertanyaan memasuki kepalaku _'Kenapa gadis ini tertawa?'._

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang lucu dengan namaku?" tanyaku kemudian gadis itu menghentikan tawanya karena aku bertanya kepadanya dan apa kalian tau apa jawabannya?.

"Gomen.. Gomen.. Maksudku Naruto bukannya topping ramen? Makanan yang terkenal dari jepang" ucap Jeanne barusan yah mau bagaimanapun topping ramen namanya adalah Naruto-maki. "Hei apa kau tau Naruto juga memiliki arti pusaran badai jadi orangtuaku ingin aku kuat dan kukuh seperti badai" _tapi mau bagaimanapun itu hanyalah karangan saja_ pikirku.

"jadi kau ini apa? Aku merasakan aura suci yang keluar dari tubuhmu dan sepertinya ada yang aneh" aku bertanya pada gadis roh dihadapkanku ini dan berpura-pura seperti orang bodoh untuk membuktikan bahwa asumsiku ada benarnya bahwa alat _'itu'_ yang memanggil mereka, para roh.

 _ **Greb...**_

Tanpa banyak tanya Jeanne menarik tanganku dan dibawanya aku ke sebuah lapangan diluar kota benteng tua itu. Sesampainya diluar aku terdiam karena kawasan yang seharusnya hancur akibat dari pertempuran semalam ternyata menghilang bagaikan tanpa bekas. Oke, dalam masalah ini aku tidak akan protes karena aku juga adalah bagian dari dunia supranatural didunia ini.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya sekarang karena sepertinya kau sudah mengetahui perang semalam juga..." ucap Jeanne menarik napasnya "...jadi aku adalah seorang roh yang dipanggil oleh perangkat suci yang ada di dunia ini. Biasanya kami harus saling membunuh antar pahlawan seperti yang kau lihat semalam..." dugaanku mulai menajam saat mendengar penjelasan Jeanne "...perang ini semakin panas karena perangkat suci tersebut berhasil didapatkan oleh pihak merah dari pihak hitam ahh... Sebut saja merah adalah baik dan hitam adalah jahat dan sekarang aku harus pergi karena teman-temanku sudah datang" kata terakhir itu mengakhiri penjelasan Jeanne barusan. Hingga tiba-tiba suara seseorang manggil nama Jeanne memasuki pendengaranku.

"Ohayou ruler..." dihadapkanku saat ini ada seseorang yang bisa dibilang manis namun pada dasarnya aku tau bahwa orang itu adalah pria. Pria itu melirik kearahku dan berbisik pada Jeanne setelahnya "...siapa pemuda yang ada disana?" yah mau bagaimanapun kau bicara pembicaraan kalian dapat aku dengar.

"Namaku adalah Naruto, seorang pengembara" jawabku seadanya dan kemudian hatiku bergetar secara tiba-tiba _aneh, ada apa ini?_ Pikirku karena tidak biasanya hati dan pikiranku berkesinambungan begini.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

"Maafkan aku papa"

"Maafkan aku mama"

"Aku sudah tidak bisa berlari lagi, berlari dari Rusia ke Rumania aku rasa ini adalah saatnya aku mati"

Gadis itu menyerah pada keadaan dengan sembilan ksatria kerajaan yang mengepungnya entah akan jadi apa dirinya saat ini.

"Putri, anda telah melanggar peraturan dengan kabur dari penjara kerajaan" ucap salah satu ksatria itu yang dapat diduga itu adalah pemimpin mereka.

"Semua keluargaku sudah mati dan aku akan membusuk di penjara sialan itu? Tidak akan!" semua ksatria itu terdiam dan hanya melirik kearah sang pemimpin.

"Maafkan kami tuan putri tapi ini adalah keinginan rakyat sendiri, penangkapan keluarga kerajaan Romanova memiliki tujuan agar tidak memperburuk pemberontak rakyat pada kerajaan" ksatria itu maju dengan pedang di tangan kanannya.

"Pengeksekusian putri Anastasya Nikolaevna Romanova terjadi hari ini" ucap ksatria itu dan menebaskan pedangnya lurus dari arah atas ke bawah.

' _Kami-sama aku akan bertemu denganmu dan Hikari-sama maafkan aku yang kehilangan cahaya dalam diriku'_ gadis itu, Anastasya menyerah pada keadaan dan menutup matanya dengan senyuman miris di wajah cantik nya.

"Kau tau? Menyakiti seorang gadis adalah perbuatan paling memalukan bagiku apalagi membunuhnya" semua prajurit yang ada di tempat mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok seorang pemuda dengan jubah berwarna putih bersih dengan sorot mata berwarna biru safir miliknya yang terlihat dalam kegelapan.

"Jika kau ingin mencoba menyelamatkan gadis ini maka berharaplah bawa semua itu sia-sia karena kami sudah berjanji pada rakyat untuk membawanya pulang karena dirinya adalah tuan putri kerajaan kami" sosok itu menghela nafasnya karena melihat kelakuan manusia yang sangat tidak bisa diuntungkan ini.

"Apa itu benar ojou-chan!? Dan apa kau tau, _cahayanya tidak akan pernah meninggalkan_ umatnya" perkataan sosok itu menggetarkan tubuh gadis itu entah kenapa tiba-tiba menegang dan menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan tak kuasa air mata mengalir pada pipi mulus gadis itu.

"Ma-Maafkan a-aku" sosok itu memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kiri dalam keadaan bingung namun...

 _ **Slash...**_

Tebasan melintang dari arah samping berniat memenggal kepala sosok itu berniat menghindar dari serangan tersebut dan pada akhirnya menyibak tudung yang dipakai olehnya.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut blonde dan wajah yang tampan hadir setelah tudung itu terbuka. Sisa prajurit yang ada disana terhenti karena tau siapa pemuda yang ada di hadapan mereka saat ini.

"Zedekiel-sama, aku tidak tau jika itu adalah anda..." prajurit itu melakukan posisi Seiza menghadap ke arah Zedekiel "...aku mohon maaf, Zedekiel-sama".

Tersenyum adalah yang di lakukan oleh malaikat itu! Sekarang dengan kenyataan bahwa ia adalah salah satu dari malaikat utama yang di karuniahi dengan kesabaran tinggi karena itulah ia mendapatkan tugas untuk menyampaikan permintaan maaf pada sang 'Ayah'. Zedekiel mengangkat tubuh prajurit itu dengan memegang pundaknya dan mengatakan _bahwa apa yang di lalukan saat ini masih dapat di maafkan_ perkataan yang simple hanya untuk membuat seorang prajurit paling royal untuk melepaskan Anastasya pergi "...pergilah ke kaki gunung fuji di jepang dan tunggu sampai Anastasya memanggilmu suatu hari nanti".

"Sekarang pergilah, wahai manusia berhati suci seputih salju. Adik ku, sang _sebelas,_ sang _cahaya,_ saat ini sedang ada di Romania" ucap Zedekiel sebelum ia pergi ke dari tempat tersebut. Begitu pula Anastasya, gadis itu pergi dan terus berlari ke Rumania.

 _ **Skip Time at Rumania**_

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Gumamku, Apa kalian tau? Aku saat ini ada didalam lingkungan warga dan berpura-pura menjadi manusia biasa. Hufft, aku tidak tahan ada peperangan di mataku karena aku sudah berpengalaman dengan yang namanya perang dan apa hasilnya? Kesedihan, kerugian, dan yang paling memprihatinkan adalah tatapan mata putus asa dari Anak tanpa orang tua, Janda yang kehilangan suaminya, dan orang tua yang kehilangan anaknya! Aku sudah melihat itu semua dan menghadapinya sendirian adalah sesuatu yang tak dapat di katakan. Mencoba menumbuhkan kembali cahaya yang redup dan menyemangati para manusia berhati baja karena mereka adalah korban peperangan yang konyol.

"Naruto-san, aku takut!" wanita tua disampingku berkata demikian karena ia adalah salah satu saksi bisu perang dunia ke dua, dimana ayahnya adalah prajurit perbatasan di rumania ini.

"Tak apa dan lekas tidurlah aku tidak mau bibi kenapa-napa" wanita tua itu menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali memejamkan matanya dan menggapai alam mimpi.

"Aku harus pergi entah kenapa aku merasakan aura suci yang tiba-tiba meledak di langit Rumania ini" gumamku dan jika di rasakan malam ini angin kencang yang membawa hawa dingin bagi kulit ganasnya sang iblis utara tak dapat di rasakan karena udara hangat turun dari langit malam Rumania.

Aku pun mengubah penampilanku kedalam keadaan normal, yah. Normal bagi kami para malaikat. Armor kebanggaan menghiasi tubuhku ini adalah armor yang terbuat dari pecahan bintang saat _Bing Bang_ pertama. Armor ini dihiasi dengan kristal ungu dari salah satu kepala Trihexa yang sudah di netralkan energi negatifnya menjadi elemen kegelapan bagaikan malam tiada akhir bagi manusia. Mengepakkan kelima pasang sayap ku yang putih bagai seekor burung merpati di taman eden dan terbang meninggalkan daratan middle earth atau Bumi.

 _ **Btoom!**_

Ledakan dilangit malam adalah suatu hal yang aku ketahui karena percampuran antara sulfur dan nitrogen yang berpadu dengan komposisi seimbang namun ini adalah ledakan yang berbeda. Panas dan berbahaya adalah yang saat ini ku ketahui.

 _ **Tap...**_

Kakiku menampakkan langkah pertama di sebuah bangunan yang hampir hancur juga anehnya adalahbangunan ini mengambang di langit. Terlihat meragukan bukan? Tapi, mau bagaimanapun kau mengatakannya bangunan ini mengambang di langit mengabaikan hukum gravitasi bagi para keturunan adam dan hawa.

Dan, saat sampai di taman itu aku melihat kedalam hingga beberapa menit kemudian aku melihat sebuah lubang yang sangat besar pada dinding. Melihat kedalam dan yang terlihat adalah sebuah lubang hitam yang sedang mencoba menyerap bola api raksasa dari... Jeanne? Aku merasakan kalau energinya akan segera habis dan sebentar lagi dia akan pingsan. Oke ini tidak bisa di biarkan.

 _ **Swush...**_

 _ **Tap...**_

Aku pergi kesana walaupun tidak sopan menyela seseorang aku rasa Gabriel onee-sama tidak marah padaku karena berlaku tidak sopan. Menapakkan kaki didepan mereka semua dan dapat ku lihat semua orang seakan bertanya pertanyaan klasik yaitu...

"Siapa kau?" aku menghela nafasku dengan kasar, baru saja aku mengatakannya tiba-tiba roh dengan rambut silver panjang dengan pedang katana itu mengatakan pertanyaan itu.

"Aku adalah sang pembawa cahaya yang membangkitkan orang-orang yang putus asa untuk melanjutkan hidup mereka..." roh yang sebelumnya bertanya padaku hanya diam dan dapat kulihat keringat membanjiri keningnya "...namaku adalah Hikari, sang cahaya".

"hei shounen siapa namamu?" tanyaku pada seorang pemuda yang aku tau bahwa dia adalah manusia buatan yah seorang Homunculus tepatnya penemuan keturunan adam yang dapat mencuri perinsip penciptaan tuhan.

"Namaku adalah Sieg tapi..." hmm anak yang menarik "...jika anda memerintahkan ku untuk mundur, maaf aku tidak akan menuruti perintah tersebut karena aku yang akan mengalahkannya" woaahh pemuda ini sangat hebat! Kenapa? Karena aku dapat melihat tekat dimatanya tekat yang mengatakan bahwa _siapapun yang menyakiti orang yang kusayangi maka dia akan menderita_ aku sungguh kagum dengan tekatnya bagaikan baja yang sulit untuk dilebur didalam panasnya api peleburan.

"Kalau begitu aku mohon bantuan anda, Hikari-sama. Tolong jaga gadis itu, karena aku rasa Jeanne sudah pergi dari tadi" pemuda itu berjalan dengan santainya dengan sebilah pedang yang ada digenggamannya. Pedang yang melambangkan keteguhan hatinya.

Aku hanya diam ditempatku berdiri kemudian bersama dengan seorang pemuda berkaca mata dan pria -berpenampilan seperti seorang gadis- kami pergi dari taman melayang membawa gadis yang menjadi wadah dari seorang Jeanne D'arc, seorang pahlawan dengan hati yang teguh meninggalkan seorang calon pahlawan.

 _ **Skip Time...**_

Saat ini aku sedang ada di dataran rumania. Hufft... Perang sudah berakhir terlihat dari taman langit yang sudah runtuh diatas sana dan di sampingku saat ini ada seorang gadis yang sedang pingsan dan dua orang laki-laki yang terlihat kelelahan.

"Perang ini sudah berakhir _Holy Grail_ sudah dibawa entah kemana jadi apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Ahh aku sangat senang saat menceramahi seseorang! Hei aku tidak salah kan? Karena setiap aku melakukan kesalahan Gabriel Nee-sama selalu memarahiku karena beberapa kesalahan yang aku perbuat dulu.

"Aku akan pergi dan menerima tawaran asosiasi penyihir" aku kemudian melihat ke arah pria berambut pink yang sedari tadi kelelahan bersama dengan seekor Griffin, merasa aku perhatikan pria itu menghadap ke arahku "Kalau aku akan pergi menjelajahi dunia ini selama aku masih memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup" ahhh aku setuju untuk roh yang dihidupkan dengan sumber kehidupan berupa prana dari seorang master maka dia akan tetap hidup belum lagi Sieg, sang master sudah berubah menjadi seekor naga dan pergi entah kemana.

"Kalau Hikari-sama akan kemana? Bu-bukannya lancang tapi Ma-maksudku..." aku hanya tertawa karena dalam pikiran mereka aku adalah malaikat yang memiliki kedudukan setara sepuluh malaikat utama "Aku akan melanjutkan pengembaraanku melihat karya 'Ayah' di dunia ini" jawabku dan mereka hanya mengangguk karena tau apa yang ku maksud.

"Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu, Hikari-sama" suara seorang keturunan hawa memasuki pendengaranku dia terlihat kelelahan dengan langkah yang sudah gontai ia berjalan kearahku namun naas saat jarak tinggal tiga meter gadis itu terjatuh. Hufft... Aku tau dia kelelahan karena terus berlari hanya untuk menemuiku, terimakasih Zedekiel Nii-sama.

 _ **TBC...**_

Yo, maaf Shiro dalam masalah dalam update fic The Fallen ini yang harusnya sudah Up pada tanggal 12 maret lalu, kenapa? Karena Shiro masih seorang pelajar menduduki kelas 3 SMA jadi pada awal bulan maret lalu Shiro ada ujian praktik dan tertulis jadi maaf untuk kalian yang menunggu fic ini juga akan lanjut Up fic ini selesai UN (Ujian Nasional) juga saat UN selesai Shiro akan membuat Up date kilat pada fic milik Shiro.

Jadi, Shiro mohon maaf pada kalian dan mohon pengertiannya.

Salam, Shiro.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto [masashi kishimoto]

Highschool DxD [Ichie ishibumi]

Summary :

Seorang malaikat yang sangat patuh pada sang 'Ayah' yang mencintai seorang manusia membuatnya tidak bisa masuk kembali kedalam Rumah sejatinya namun berkat itu semua ia dapat melihat semua ciptaan sang 'Ayah' yang berada di tempat keturunan dari Adam dan Hawa.

.

.

Saat ini aku ada di Perancis, tepatnya aku saat ini ada di rumah milik gadis yang satu minggu yang lalu menjadi wadah roh Jeanne D'arc saat perang perebutan perangkat suci _Holy Grail_ yang seharusnya menjadi sebuah _Sacred Gear_ dalam tingkat Longinus. Sebuah cawan yang dalam legenda di gunakan 'Ayah' pada saat perjamuan terakhir dalam hidupnya sebagai manusia dan juga kata Longinus dalam tingkatan _Sacred Gear_ tak lepas dari pasukan yang diperintahkan oleh raja pada saat itu untuk menempatkan 'Ayah' pada kayu penyaliban dan pasukan Longinus pada saat itu menggunakan sebuah tombak yang sekarang menjadi wujud _Sacred Gear_ bernama True Longinus.

"Apa gadis itu sudah sadar, Leaticia?" tanyaku pada seorang gadis dihadapanku. Dia adalah Leaticia, gadis yang mengikuti perang perebutan _Holy Grail_ dan setelah satu hari tidur ia sadar dan masih mengingat diriku dengan nama Naruto.

"Yah seperti yang kita tau Naruto-kun, gadis itu pasti sangat lelah karena ini sudah memasuki hari ke enam sejak kita tiba di Perancis" ya apa yang kau katakan ada benarnya, Leaticia-chan tapi kenapa dia bisa selelah itu?

"Emm..." kami berdua terdiam karena mendengar suara erangan berasal dari kamar milik gadis dengan rambut putih seperti salju yang lembut. Kami berdua saling pandang dengan sinyal masing-masing seperti komunikasi dengan tatapan juga pikiran yang sejalan diantara kami berdua.

' _Dia sudah sadar / Gadis itu sudah sadar'_

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"Emm" aku membuka mataku setelah berjalan sekian lamanya karena Zedekiel-sama memberitahu diriku bahwa pujaan hatiku ada di Rumania. Kenapa pujaan hati? Karena aku dulu pernah diselamatkan oleh dirinya saat salah seorang pembunuh bayaran memasuki kamarku dengan putus asa aku yang saat itu masih berumur dua belas tahun hanya menatap kosong pembunuh tersebut. Pembunuh dengan topeng polos tanpa ekspresi juga di tangannya terdapat sebilah pisau yang tajam jika saja 'Dirinya' tidak datang maka aku akan bertemu dengan sang pencipta.

"Aku ada dimana? Ini bukan rumah sakit tapi aku yakin bahwa ini adalah rumah milik seseorang" itulah asumsiku tapi jika benar maka, ini rumah milik siapa?

 _ **Krieet...**_

Aku mengalihkan pandangan pada pintu masuk yang terbuka dari luar dan sepasang manusia berbeda gender masuk ke ruangan ini. Tu-tunggu, itu di-dia adalah Hikari-sama, sang cahaya.

"Hi-hi..." ucapanku terhenti karena melihat dibelakang gadis itu Hikari-sama mengatupkan mulutnya dengan jari telunjuk tepat didepan bibirnya.

"Siapa kalian?" walaupun terdengar klasik tapi mau bagaimana lagi karena aku memang tidak mengenal gadis itu dan nama yang di pakai Hikari-sama saat ini.

"Ahh namaku adalah Leaticia dan pemuda ini adalah Naruto, dia pengembara dari jepang tapi anehnya dia tidak ada marga keluarga Hufft..." gadis itu mengenalkan namanya dan juga nama Hikari-sama saat ini adalah Naruto? Pfft... Naruto adalah kue ikan dari topping ramen itu kan?

"Kenapa kau tertawa dan siapa namamu, nona?" dapat kurasakan pipiku saat ini memanas setelah Hika... Naruto-sama memanggilku dengan sebutan Nona.

"A-ahh maafkan aku sebelumnya, namaku adalah Anastasyan, Nikolaevna Romanova, putri kekaisaran Rusia" jawabku seadany.a tapi wajah Leaticia tampak terkejut mungkin karena tau bahwa aku adalah seorang putri.k.

"Ma-maafkan aku tuan putri karena aku tidak mengenal anda" ahh inilah yang aku benci keformalan karena tau bahwa aku adalah tuan putri aku tidak memiliki teman.

 _ **Puk...**_

Tepukan pelan dapat ku rasakan pada kepalaku saat ku dongakan kepalaku dapat ku lihat senyuman milik Naruto-sama yang secerah sinar mentari pagi.

"Jangan sedih hanya karena derajatmu itu adalah anugrah dari-'Nya' jadi syukurilah anugrah tersebut" senyuman milik Naruto-sama sangat indah tapi kenapa hatiku bergetar? Apa aku jatuh cinta padanya? Tidakkkk! Dia adalah malaikat yang suci jika aku mencintainya dan ia membalas cintaku maka ia akan jatuh.

"Aku tidak akan jatuh semudah itu jadi tenang saja, Anastasya-hime" Dia bisa membaca pikiranku? A-a-apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku malu karena Naruto-sama tau apa yang aku pikirkan.

"Tenang saja, jangan malu juga hilangkan panggilan hormat itu"

Bisakah kau hentikan itu Hikari-sama? Membaca pikiran orang itu perbuatan tidak sopan!

"Iya iya aku akan berhenti" syukurlah akhirnya kau mengerti

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan? Dari tadi aku hanya memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi Anastasya dan kau yang bicara sendiri, Naruto-kun" ahh iya kami melupakan salah satu orang yang ada di ruangan ini. Hmm jika dilihat dia cantik sekali seperti malaikat Gabriel, salah satu dari empat seraph di Heaven.

Aku tau memiliki rasa iri hati itu tidak sehat dan hanya merusak pikiranku tapi tidak salah kan? Aku adalah gadis biasa yang memegang sebuah _Sacred Gear_ jadi wajar saja aku iri saat melihat orang yang cantik.

 _ **Normal POV...**_

Saat ini Naruto, Leaticia, dan Anastasya ada di dalam ruang keluarga namun ruangan ini tidak bisa dibilang ruang keluarga karena luasnya ruangan ini bagaikan ruangan _meeting_ di sebuah kantor dengan beberapa sofa yang menghiasi ruangan tersebut.

"Ini tidak bisa dibilang ruang keluarga, Leaticia-chan" ucap Naruto begitu pula Anastasya yang menganggukan kepalanya setuju dengan si durian kuning tersebut.

"Sebenarnya ini adalah ruangan keluarga di rumah ku kalau terlalu luas aku mohon maaf hahahe" tertawa garing adalah yang dilakukan oleh Leaticia karena memang pada dasarnya keluarganya adalah keturunan bangsawan perancis.

"Ahh aku akan menghiraukannya jadi mari kita mulai..." Ucap Naruto dan kemudian ia melirik kearah Anastasya "...kenapa kau bisa sampai disini, Anastasya-hime?" Naruto bertanya dengan caranya sendiri tidak seperti seorang polisi yang mengintrogasi dengan kekerasan maka Naruto akan menggunakan cara halus penuh dengan kesabaran tinggi seperti sang kakak, Zedekiel.

"Aku sebelumnya ada dihutan perbatasan negara Rumania di kejar oleh prajurit kerajaan Rusia namun saat aku kehilangan harapanku seseorang datang..." tatapan mata Leaticia menajam begitu pula dengan pendengarannya "... Dia adalah seorang yang memiliki kesabaran tinggi juga memiliki sifat pemaaf, Zedekiel-sama adalah orang yang menolong ku juga memberitahuku bahwa ada orang yang akan menolongku di Rumania" tatapan mata Anastasya dan Leaticia mengarah pada Naruto yang hanya diam dengan kepala tertunduk juga suara dengkuran halus.

' _Kusoyaro kono shounen / Kusoyaro kono Tenshi'_ pikir mereka berdua, entah kenapa pikiran kedua gadis itu sejalan juga berbanding lurus.

"Hei apa kalian tau? Dulu kakak perempuanku mengatakan _jika ada yang mengajakmu berbicara maka dengarkanlah_ jadi kalian tidak pantas untuk berfikir seperti itu juga Maaf karena kelakuanku kalian berfikir bahwa aku sedang tertidur" ucap Naruto begitu saat ia mendengar pikiran kedua gadis dihadapannya.

"setelah mendengar ceritamu aku rasa aku adalah orang yang dimaksud oleh malaikat tersebut tapi aku hanyalah seorang pengembara yang tak pernah menetap pada satu tempat" akibat ucapan Naruto, Anastasya hanya menundukkan kepalanya karena apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto adalah kenyataan karena saat ini Hikari sedang menjadi seorang pemuda yang bernama Naruto untuk membuat perjalanannya lancar tanpa ikut campurnya dunia supranatural.

"pertanyaannya adalah kau ingin tetap disini dan menemani Leaticia? Atau ikut denganku keliling dunia melihat karya ciptaan tuhan?" Anastasya diam dan berusaha mencerna perkataan Naruto namun dalam pikirannya adalah ia ingin melihat dunia yang luas ini karena ia sudah cukup untuk hidup didalam ruangan ataupun kerajaan.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu! Aku ingin mengelilingi dunia ini! Aku sudah cukup hidup dalam kekangan dan aku hanya ingin bebas" jawaban yang mantap disertai tekad keluar dari mulut Anastasya dan itu hanya di respon sebuah senyuman pasti milik Naruto.

"Kalau begitu mohon bantuannya, Hime-sama hehehe"

Perjalanan yang seru akan dimulai dalam waktu...

" tujuh hari lagi kita akan pergi ke belanda" wajah senang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi suram karena...

"Kau mengatakan tak akan tinggal di satu tempat, Baka!" teriakan Leaticia yang tiba-tiba mewakili perasaan jengkel dari seorang Anastasya.

"Aku memang mengatakan itu tapi setidaknya bolehkan kami untuk tinggal disini dalam beberapa hari" bisa dibilang itu adalah pemaksaan karena memang pada dasarnya Naruto memaksa untuk tinggal di tempat tersebut.

"Ahh terserah kau saja Naruto-kun tapi aku harap kau segera melanjutkan perjalanan mu" ucap Leaticia dan tampak Naruto terkejut karena ucapan Leaticia.

"Ka-kau mengusir ku? Setelah apa yang aku lakukan padamu?" ucap Naruto lirih setelah Naruto mengantar Leaticia dari rumania ke Perancis ia tiba-tiba diusir dari rumah sang tuan rumah hanya karena seorang gadis yang ingin ikut dalam perjalanannya.

"Bukan maksudku mengusirmu hanya saja seorang pengembara pasti ada tujuan dan kau harus secepatnya mencapai tujuan itu Naruto-kun" terjadi sebuah perdebatan kecil yah bisa disebut hal yang tidak masuk akal hanya karena izin menumpang untuk tinggal berubah menjadi perang saudara.

"Pfft..." kedua insan yang sedang berdebat itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada gadis yang sedari tadi diam "... Kalian seperti sepasang suami istri yang baru saja menikah" tiba-tiba suasana mendadak hening hingga Anastasya tanpa sadar mengeluarkan keringat dingin di dahinya.

"TIDAKKKKKKK!" teriakan yang kompak keluar dan menggema sampai seluruh turis di menara Eiffel menjadi resah karena mendengar suara yang datang entah dari mana.

"Anastasya-hime, apa maksudmu? Aku menikah dengan gadis jutek ini? Asal kau tau kakak perempuanku lebih cantik dari dia dan namanya adalah Gabri..." tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti berbicara karena sadar bahwa kebodohannya ia akan membongkar identitas dirinya sendiri.

"Gabri? Nama kakak mu sebenarnya siapa Naruto-kun!" penasaran adalah yang orang lain rasakan saat ucapan Seseorang belum terselesaikan begitu pula Leaticia yang tampak kebingungan karena Naruto.

"Nama kakakku adalah Gabriela Anastasya, dia lebih cantik darimu walaupun jika dilihat kau memiliki ciri yang sama dengan kakakku" ucap Naruto dan apa dampaknya? Dampaknya adalah saat ini pikiran Leaticia seperti sedang dipermainkan karena kurangnya penjelasan dari Naruto membuat dirinya menjadi penasaran.

"Maksud mu? Jelaskan secara rinci jangan buat orang penasaran, Baka!"

"Kau tau? Kakak ku memiliki wajah cantik sepertimu, iris mata berwarna hijau bagai zamrud dan juga senyum yang indah saat kau tersenyum seperti senyum kakak ku saat ia sedang bahagia dan alasanku mengembara adalah untuk pulang secepatnya agar senyuman pada wajah kakakku tidak pernah luntur" kagum adalah yang terbaik untuk dilakukan Leaticia setelah melihat semangat pada mata Naruto. Semangat untuk melindungi seseorang yang disayanginya dan itu sungguh membuat Leaticia berfikir _Apa aku juga termasuk?_ Namun apa daya Leaticia hanya dapat menerka-nerka saja.

"Ne Anastasya-hime, apa kau bisa bertarung? Setidaknya cukup untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri" tanya Naruto namun begitu pertanyaan itu keluar wajah Anastasya yang sedari tadi senyum melihat interaksi Naruto dan Leaticia tiba-tiba berubah menjadi murung dengan kepala tertunduk ke bawah hingga poni miliknya menutupi wajah dan menghalangi pandangan dari orang disekitarnya.

"..." masih terdiam hingga beberapa menit kemudian keheningan tiba-tiba pecah setelah Anastasya menghela nafasnya dan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bisa bertarung! Namun aku bisa menggunakan sihir dan karena itu..." jawaban yang awalnya mantap tiba-tiba berubah menjadi keraguan untuk menyampaikan apa yang sudah tersirat.

"Karena kau bisa menggunakan sihir rakyatmu memberontak dan meruntuhkan kekaisaran Romanova?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Leaticia dengan pemikiran cepat dan kritis tak ayal membuat seorang Jeanne D'arc meminjam tubuh Leaticia.

"Ya, memang kenyataannya begitu! Aku pada awalnya senang dan di anggap sebagai anak dalam ramalan karena dapat mengendalikan es yang tiap tahun selalu menumpuk di Rusia namun tiba-tiba ada seorang iblis yang masuk kedalam istana dan malangnya perdana menteri yang memang tidak menyukai pemerintahan raja mengajak rakyat untuk menggulingkan kerajaan dan seluruh anggota kerajaan yang melawan ditangkap dan di adili begitu pula dengan keluargaku mereka menuduh bahwa kami melakukan perjanjian dengan iblis" cerita yang suram berdasarkan pengalaman pahit yang seharusnya tidak di ungkit kembali namun pada hari itu pengalaman tersebut terbuka kembali bagaikan luka yang telah mengering dibuka kembali pasti akan perih dan tanda disadari oleh siapapun Anastasya menangis tanpa suara.

 _ **Grep...**_

"Menangislah jika itu perlu, menangislah hingga segala bebanmu terasa ringan dan jika perlu anggaplah aku sebagai kakakmu, Anastasya-chan" Leaticia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Anastasya, dapat ia rasakan bahu gadis itu bergetar dan kemudian lengan mungil itu terangkat dan membalas pelukan orang yang baru ia kenal pada hari ini.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Leaticia tampak Naruto tersenyum melihat interaksi kedua gadis yang berbeda umur tersebut.

' _Ayah, apa ini yang kau sebut manusia? Mahluk ciptaanmu yang sempurna dengan segala perasaan dan juga pikiran yang engaku ciptakan'_ itulah isi pikiran Naruto setelah satu minggu ada di dunia ini, melihat sifat manusia yang mengingatkan dirinya pada kesayangan sang 'Ayah', sang kakak yang telah terlupakan, sang bintang fajar, dia yang tewas bersama dengan sang 'Ayah' yang selalu memaafkan dirinya, sang raja iblis pertama, _Lucifer._

 _ **Flashback...**_

 **Hikari POV**

"Wahai anakku bersujudlah kalian dihadapan ciptaanku, Adam" masih jelas dalam ingatanku saat ayah memerintahkan kami para tenshi untuk menundukan kepala kami dihadapan pemuda yang ada disampingnya pemuda yang hanya menggunakan sehelai kain sutra buatan para malaikat menatap kami 'para malaikat' dengan tatapan kagum. Perlahan namun pasti kami menundukan kepala dihadapan Adam bahkan para Seraph namun ada satu malaikat yang tetap berdiri dengan wajah angkuhnya. Lucifer Nii-sama, tetap berdiri dengan gagahnya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan heran dari Adam.

"Kenapa kau tidak menundukan kepalamu, wahai Lucifer?" pada awalnya ayah berkata demikian, nada halus penuh dengan kesabaran keluar dari cahaya dihadapan kami.

"Aku tidak sudi menundukan kepalaku, Ayah! Aku Lucifer sudah bersumpah hanya akan menundukan kepalaku hanya padamu" aku kagum dengan tekatnya namun di satu sisi ia salah karena bagi kami 'para malaikat' perintah ayah adalah mutlak dan tidak bisa di ganggu gugat.

"Bagiku derajat kami lebih tinggi dari pada Adam dan juga bagiku adalah sebuah hinaan untuk menundukan kepalaku selain kepadamu" angkuh pada saat itu Lucifer Nii-sama bagaikan burung camar yang kehilangan bulunya saat melawan badai di samudra lepas.

"Kalau kau memang Mematuhiku maka turunkan kepalamu, wahai Lucifer" perkataan ayah yang sudah menjadi berat menjadikanku sedikit goyah karena yang aku tau ayah adalah sosok yang penuh dengan kesabaran dan juga kasih yang tinggi namun pada saat itu aku melihat kemarahan Ayah Lucifer Nii-sama tetap berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya.

"Kalau begitu aku mencabut kuasamu wahai Lucifer, terkutuklah kau didasar dunia bawah dan jangan sekalipun kau injak kakimu ke Heaven" mulai saat itu ke dua belas sayap milik Lucifer berubah bulu yang putih rontok sedikit demi sedikit hanya menyisakan tulang, cahaya halo di atas kepalanya menghilang digantikan tanduk kambing jantan, dan yang paling membuatku masih mengingat peristiwa tersebut adalah energi negatif yang tiba-tiba meledak hingga membuat pepohonan tiba-tiba mati, bunga menjadi layu, dan aliran sungai di Heaven menjadi tercemar. Hingga setelahnya tawa jahat menggelegar di tanah Heaven sampai pada akhirnya dengan pedang yang entah datang darimana Lucifer menyerang 'Ayah'.

 _ **Trank...**_

Penyerangan tersebut membuat semua malaikat terkejut jika saja saat itu aku tidak merasakan hawa dan niat jahat dari Lucifer dan menangkis pedang itu dengan pedang cahaya mungkin ayah sudah terluka karena serangan tersebut namun di antara malaikat hanya ada dua orang yang berlari kearah Lucifer dan diriku.

Gabriel Nee-sama dan Michael Nii-sama, mereka adalah dua malaikat yang maju diantara ribuan malaikat. Saat itu pertama kalinya aku melihat Michael Nii-sama marah dan menyerang Lucifer dan Gabriel Nee-sama yang berusaha menghentikan pertarungan malaikat tertinggi itu hanya satu kata yang menggambarkan pertarungan tersebut yaitu Dahsyat! Jika saja ayah tidak menghentikan pertarungan tersebut maka Heaven akan berantakan karena keduanya sama-sama seimbang dari segi kekuatan, kecerdasan, taktik, namun karena kutukan dan emosi negatif membuat Lucifer memiliki kemampuan yang saat ini disebut dengan Muslihat. Namun saat ku lihat menggunakan kekuatanku, cahaya Lucifer tidak hilang sepenuhnya cahaya tersebut sedang dikelilingi oleh kegelapan tiada akhir dan aku tau bahwa itu adalah tugasku tapi apa mau dikata Michael Nii-sama sudah menyeret Lucifer Nii-sama ke pintu neraka dan melemparnya dengan paksa.

Setelah peristiwa itu banyak peristiwa berdatangan, mulai dari Adam yang memakan _Fruit of Knowledge,_ buah terlarang yang berisi pengetahuan dan memakannya adalah hal tabu bagi kami mahluk ciptaannya.

Aku saat itu masih ada di dunia bawah menemui Lucifer Nii-sama untuk menumbuhkan kembali cahaya miliknya tapi karena bisikan dari para iblis yang memanfaatkan kebaikannya ia menjadi sosok yang arogan dan setelahnya aku diusir dari istana underworld.

Saat aku pulang, ayah menemuiku karena aku heran tak melihat Adam dan Hawa yang bermain di hamparan padang bunga surga. Dan, ia memberitahuku bahwa Adam sudah di usir dari taman eden tapi tidak di Underworld melainkan ke middle earth menjadikannya pengurus dari taman dunia tersebut.

 _ **Flashback off...**_

" _manusia adalah mahluk yang unik, Baik dan suci melebihi malaikat namun dapat jahat dan licik melebihi iblis"_ gumamku tanpa sadar dan menarik perhatian Leaticia dan Anastasya yang menatapku dengan heran.

"Kau mengatakan apa, Naruto-kun?" aku tiba-tiba tersentak padahal hanya gumaman kecil yang aku rasa tidak dapat di dengar mereka tapi ada apa ini? Kenapa Leaticia menanyakannya?.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun mungkin itu hanya imajinasimu saja" aku berdiri dari tempat duduk dan melenggang pergi dari tempat tersebut menuju kamar yang ku tepati selama tinggal disini dan menemui sang penguasa khayalan diatas ranjang empuk.

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **With Leaticia and Anastasya...**_

Saat ini keduanya masih ada didalam ruang keluarga hingga Anastasya memecahkan keheningan dengan pertanyaan yang menusuk.

"Apa kau mencintai Naruto, Leaticia-nee?" pertanyaan tersebut membuat wajah putih Leaticia menjadi memerah karena Yah, pada dasarnya Leaticia memang mencintai Naruto sejak ia menyatu dengan Jeanne D'arc jika disatu sisi Jeanne mencintai Sieg yang berubah menjadi naga maka Leaticia mencintai Naruto namun melihat kebersamaan Naruto dengan Anastasya membuatnya memendam perasaan tersebut.

"Jika kau mencintainya maka cukup katakan saja, Leaticia-nee! Karena bagiku kalian berdua adalah keluargaku, kalian menjagaku dan kalian berdua juga yang selama ini merawatku juga jangan kau berfikir bahwa aku mencintai Naruto-nii namun jika kau berfikir seperti itu maka buang saja pikiran itu karena aku tidak memiliki perasaan itu sama sekali" ucapan keyakinan itu keluar dari mulut anak berusia belia yang masih memiliki usia sekitar empat belas tahun.

"A-Ahhh aku lupa aku akan pergi ke supermarket untuk berbelanja bahan makanan" pengalihan pembicaraan yang bagus keluar begitu saja dari mulut Leaticia dab tampak keringat membanjiri keningnya! Malu? Tentu saja! Apa terlalu mencolok hingga anak remaja mengetahui bahwa ia mencintai Naruto?

"Ya sudah, aku juga harus pergi ke kamar karena aku masih lelah dan berjagalah Nee-chan karena hari mulai larut" setelah mendengar perkataan Anastasya, Leaticia melihat kearah jam yang menunjukan pukul sembilan malam.

"Jangan khawatir aku dapat menjaga diriku kok, Oyasumi Anastasya-chan" mereka berdua berpisah dengan Leaticia yang berjalan kearah pintu keluar dan Anastasya yang berjalan ke kamar miliknya.

 _ **Skip Time...**_

Hari semakin larut sedangkan Leaticia masih berjalan di pinggir jalan. Kedai-kedai sudah tutup yang mengusir secara paksa para pelanggan yang mabuk, lampu-lampu pada rumah warga sudah mati hanya lampu pada _Love Hotel_ saja yang masih hidup.

"Hari makin larut aku harus cepat sampai rumah" mengambil jalan pintas dengan memasuki gang yang akan mengantarkannya di dekat rumahnya. Namun naas saat sampai ditengah gang tersebut keluar beberapa berandalan yang mencegat jalannya.

 _ **Grep...**_

"Mari temani kami, Ojou-chan" seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dan secara tiba-tiba menggesekkan kelaminnya yang sudah tegang pada belahan bokong milik Leaticia sedangkan orang didepannya hanya menyeringai senang.

"Lepaskan aku, Aku mohon" semakin Leaticia memohon orang disekitarnya makin berani melakukan pelecehan pada dirinya hingga salah satu dari mereka terpental secara tiba-tiba karena siluet seseorang.

Merasa geram salah seorang berlari dengan kepalan tangan yang mengarah pada siluet itu.

 _ **Grep... Krekk...**_

Bukannya berhasil mengenai siluet tersebut kepalan tangan itu tertangkap hingga bunyi suara teriakan yang memekakan telinga.

Semua orang disana berlari tunggang langgang namun saat mereka berlari sesuatu menembus dada bagian kiri mereka dan meninggalkan luka berbentuk lingkaran sempurna.

"Kami adalah bangsa penguasa malam, penikmat darah dan pengendali darah" ucapan sosok itu memasuki pendengaran Leaticia yang tampak kebingungan karena _lepas dari mulut harimau dan masuk kedalam mulut singa._

 _ **Grep...**_

"Akhhh... Ittai..." jeritan malang menggema didalam gang sempit itu, darah segar mengalir kemana-mana, dan sakit karena rambutnya di tarik secara paksa.

 _ **Buagh...**_

Sosok itu merintih dan terlempar sejauh beberapa meter karena pukulan pada batang hidungnya dan akibatnya hidung tersebut mengeluarkan darah berwarna kehitaman.

"Kami adalah bangsa vampir, penguasa malam dan pengendali darah berani sekali kau manusia rendahan _**Blood magic : Bloody Throne strike**_ " setelah mengucapkan matra sihir darah yang menggenang disekitar pemuda itu terangkat membentuk duri namun arah serangan itu bukan padanya tapi...

"Leaticia?" Pandangannya secara liar mencari keberadaan gadis tersebut hingga ia sadar Leaticia sedang terduduk dan kaget melihat darah yang membentuk duri mengarah pada dirinya.

"Tak ada cara lain" berlari kearah Leaticia dan pada akhirnya menyibak ke dua belas sayap merpati putih melindungi seseorang yang berarti baginya.

"Na-Naruto kau malaikat?"

 _ **Jleb...**_

 _ **Jleb...**_

 _ **Jleb...**_

Pertanyaan itu dihiraukan oleh Naruto karena yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah rasa sakit yang menjulur di seluruh punggungnya.

"Light Magic : Bullet" peluru cahaya milik Naruto melesat dan kemudian hal yang tak terduga adalah cahaya padat sebesar kelereng tiba-tiba menjadi sebesar bola basket.

 _ **Crash...**_

Kepala itu hilang karena dihantam oleh cahaya padat milik Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, kau adalah malaikat?" pertanyaan Leaticia tampak membuat Naruto melepaskan tawanya.

"Hahaha aku sebenarnya adalah Malaikat kesebelas mungkin yang kau tau namaku adalah Hikari" ucapan Naruto membuat Leaticia tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun" tatapan mata yang penuh percaya diri menyatukan Zambrud dan Safir menjadi satu kesatuan yang utuh. Memajukan bibirnya Leaticia tampak ragu-ragu namun jika dilihat kearah lain Hikari bingung dan hanya mengikuti kemauan sang Gadis dan ikut memajukan kepalanya, tiap detik, tiap menit, tiap jam, maupun tiap Hari serasa melambat.

 _ **Cup...**_

Bibir kedua insan itu menyatu sebuah pengalaman yang tak dapat dilupakan hingga tanpa sadar sifat manusia keluar dan tumbuh pada sosok malaikat satu ini akibatnya ia mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir teleport dan langsung mengarah pada kamar Leaticia.

 _ **Skip Time ...**_

Saat ini di sebuah ruangan dengan sebuah ranjang empuk ada seorang malaikat tanpa busana dengan Halo yang berkelip-kelip juga seorang gadis yang terlentang dengan tatapan sayu dimatanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Leaticia"

Ciuman panas kembali terjadi hingga lima menit mereka melepaskan bibir pasangan dengan cairan saliva yang menyatukan bibir mereka sebelumnya.

"Jika terjatuh adalah bayaran yang pantas jika aku ingin hidup dengan orang yang kucintai maka itu adalah bayaran yang sepadan" mengerti akan ucapan Naruto sebagai orang yang taat beragama Leatica tau apa yang terjadi jika seorang malaikat keluar dari kodrat dan juga prinsipnya.

"Tapi apa yang akan terjadi jika kau terjatuh, Naruto-kun? Aku tidak ingin kau jatuh"

"Persetan dengan itu semua, asal bersama dengan orang yang kucintai maka aku akan bahagia Apa kau mencintaiku, Leaticia?" pertanyaan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dan Naruto tau maksudnya.

"Baiklah mari kita mulai, aku sudah siap dengan segala konsekuensinya" setelahnya perubahan pada diri Naruto keluar begitu ia merasakan kenikmatan duniawi bersama seorang gadis dari keturunan Adam dan Hawa. Sayapnya yang putih mulai menghitam namun anehnya hanya enam sayap dibagian kiri saja yang menghitam tidak dengan bagian satunya yang masih putih tanpa noda, Halo, yang sedari tadi berkedip memudar dan menghilang bagaikan tidak pernah ada, dan saat ia mengeluarkan benih kehidupan kedalam tubuh Leaticia terjadi perubahan aneh pada bagian mata kirinya mata yang jernih sejernih batu safir berubah menjadi merah semerah batu Ruby.

Langit yang awalnya tenang berubah mengeluarkan perir yang menggelegar, Samudra yang selalu damai mengeluarkan ombak yang sangat tinggi disertai dengan angin kencang seolah perubahan alam yang tiba-tiba ini menandakan ketidak ikhlasan alam karena jatuhnya seorang malaikat pembawa cahaya.

 _ **At Vatikan**_

"Sudah, aku mohon!, cukup Lucifer saja yang jatuh dan mati jangan kau rebut cahaya terakhirku" seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang menangis sejadi-jadinya karena cahayanya, adiknya yang lahir dari permohonannya, telah terjatuh.

 _ **At Kuoh...**_

"Selamat datang di keluarga baru wahai saudaraku, Hikari" gumam pria dengan tampilan rambut yang unik karena memiliki poni berwarna kuning namun rambut berwarna hitam sangat aneh kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku terjatuh namun aku senang dapat bersama seseorang yang mencintaiku tapi kenapa hanya separuh sayapku yang menghitam? " ucapan tidak percaya keluar dari mulut Naruto saat melihat perubahan yang aneh pada dirinya.

"Kau tidak tidur, sayang?" suara halus memasuki pendengaran Naruto dan saat menolehkan kepalanya wajah Leaticia sedang menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Tidurlah, aku juga akan tidur kok" setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto Leatica tertidur pulas sedangkan Naruto? Ia masih bekutat dengan pikirannya hingga ia memutuskan untuk mematikan lampu tidur disamping ranjang.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC...**_

Hallo, apa kabar bertemu lagi dengan Shiro hehehe!

Pasti kalian bertanya kenapa fic 'The Fallen' lama update? Yah, jawabannya simple karena ini adalah pengalaman pertama Shiro untuk membuat Fic berlatar First Person View Point atau sudut pandang orang pertama.

Dan, tak disangka Shiro up fic the Fallen pada tanggal 1 april tepat pada hari ini Shiro mengadakan Ujian Nasional serentak tingkat SMA jadi mohon do'a dari kalian minna-san.

Salam, Shiro!


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto [masashi kishimoto]

Highschool DxD [Ichie ishibumi]

Summary :

Seorang malaikat yang sangat patuh pada sang 'Ayah' yang mencintai seorang manusia membuatnya tidak bisa masuk kembali kedalam Rumah sejatinya namun berkat itu semua ia dapat melihat semua ciptaan sang 'Ayah' yang berada di tempat keturunan dari Adam dan Hawa.

.

.

Chapter 4 : Feel my wrath !

 _ **Santorini, Yunani**_

"indah sekali, tak kusangka akan ada tempat semenarik ini yang dapat di bangun oleh manusia" ucap salah seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang saat ini sedang ada di sebuah bus pariwisata.

"Bangunan-bangunan memiliki nilai seni yang sangat indah" kata orang yang duduk di samping pemuda tersebut

Mereka berdua adalah Anastasya dan Hikari atau sekarang dapat dipanggil Naruto. Singkat cerita setelah keluar dari rumah Leaticia, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dari Prancis menuju belanda dan saat ini mereka sedang berada di negara dengan budaya dan sejarah yang sangat kental. Yunani, Negeri para dewa.

"Memang kota yang sangat indah tapi kenapa malaikat dari mitologi injil bisa sampai ke rumah para dewa olympus?" perkataan yang berasal bangku dibelakang mereka membuat Naruto mau tak mau menoleh ke arah belakang saat seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan pakaian yang sedikit berkesan berandal sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Yo, apa kabar merpati kecil?" sapanya.

"Kau siapa? Jika kau tau identitasku maka kau bukan orang biasa, kan?" pemuda tersebut tersenyum membuat Naruto menatap waspada padanya.

"Aku bukan manusia, aku salah seorang dewa penghuni gunung Olympus dan kau harus ikut ke Olympus karena _pak tua_ itu ingin bertemu denganmu tapi sebelum itu perkenalkan namaku Apollo, God of Sun from greek" ucap pemuda tersebut yang sekarang kita tau bahwa namaya adalah Apollo, sang dewa matahari. Apollo saudara dari Artemis sang dewi bulan, anak dari salah satu Titan yang pernah menguasai dunia dalam mitologi yunani.

Namun bukankah para Titan adalah sesosok manusia dengan ukuran raksasa? Mungkin itu adalah para Nefhilim. Nefhilim atau yang bisa disebut anak para malaikat yang pada zamannya adalah anak dari beberapa malaikat yang merasa tertarik dengan kehidupan manusia hingga mereka melakukan pernikahan yang membuat para malaikat tersebut terbuang dari taman Eden. Karena hal tersebut tuhan menjadi marah dan mengirim jendral malaikat, Azazel. namun karena merasa kecewa pada manusia yang melahirkan para Nefhilim, Azazel membunuh para wanita atau bisa dibilang ibunda dari para Nefhilim dan karena hal itu membuat Azazel terbuang dan ia menerimanya dengan berlapang dada karena sadar akan kesalahannya.

' _hmm... Jika begitu apa Titan dan Nefhilim itu sama? Dan, apakah Makhluk hidup hasil hubunganku dan Leaticia akan menjadi Nefhilim?'_ pikir Naruto.

"mengapa kau terdiam, Naruto-Nii?" tanya Anastasya dan karenanya Naruto sadar dari pikirannya.

"ah... Maaf kalau begitu tunjukan jalannya, Apollo-san" setelah mendengar persetujuan dari Naruto, Apollo mengangguk dan turun dari bis bersama para tamu Olympus.

"Aku mohon harap bersabar dengan sifat kolot milik _kakek tua_ itu" dengan selesainya ucapan Apollo mereka menghilang ditelan lingkaran sihir berlambang matahati disertai beberapa aksara yunani.

 _ **Mount Olympus**_

' _Olympus, sebuah gunung yang menjadi basis bagi Zeus dan kedua kakaknya yaitu Poseidon dan Hades dalam perang Titan yang mana perang tersebut mengharuskan Zeus melawan sang ayah, Kronos dan para Titan lainnya. Kemenangan itu tak luput dari peran seorang dewa penempa, Suami sah dari Aphrodite, Hephaetus. Dalam kasus ini Hephaetus membuat tiga senjata spesial Trident of Sea, Soul Bait, dan Sword of Olympus yang diberikan pada ketiga dewa utama. Setelah perang selesai Kekuasaan atas dunia dan kepercayaan manusia akan dewa sedikit luntur lalu terjadilah pembagian kekuasaan dimana Poseidon mendapat wilayah Laut, Hades yang di tipu mendapatkan UnderWorld dan Zeus mendapatkan Olympus. Hufft... Setidaknya itulah informasi yang aku tau dari beberapa buku sejarah dan mitologi di dunia'_ pikiran gadis cantik yang selalu bersama Naruto semenjak bertemu dengannya mengingat apa yang ia baca di perpustakaan kerajaan.

'Apa yang tertulis di buku sejarah tidak sepenuhnya salah, Ana-chan' pandangan Anastasya yang awalnya melihat kedepan teralihkan kearah Naruto dengan pipi yang sedikit mengembung membuatnya terlihat sangat imut.

'Bisakah kau tidak masuk ke dalam isi kepala seseorang, NII-CHAN!'

Kedekatan mereka sudah mulai terjalin semenjak satu bulan bersama dalam perjalanan. Anastasya yang mengajari tentang _Apa itu manusia?_ dan Naruto yang mengajari Anastasya tentang _Apa itu sihir?_ Membuat hubungan adik kakak antara keduanya menjadi lebih dekat dan sepertinya Anastasya melupakan fakta bahwa orang yang dia marahi adalah Malaikat.

'Sudah satu bulan setengah aku lari dari kejaran kerajaan dan entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman jika berada di samping Naruto-nii walau aku tau bahwa ia adalah malaikat' tiba-tiba Anastasya tersadar dari lamunannya saat Apollo mengatakan suatu hal penting.

' _Apa kau yakin dengan apa yang sedang kau pikir, kan?'_ saat menoleh kesamping yang didapati Naruto adalah wajah Anastasya yang sedang mengembungkan kedua pipinya membuat gadis berusia empat belas tahun itu bertambah imut.

"Baiklah dibalik pintu ini adalah ruang tahta dimana 'sang raja berada' jadi aku harap kalian dapat menjadi tamu yang sopan, OK?"

 _ **Sreeet...**_

Pintu itu terbuka dan beberapa orang sedang duduk di aula setengah lingkaran dan yang paling mencolok diantara mereka adalah seorang pria tua berjanggut dengan pedang bergagang emas dengan aura biru kehijauan pada tiap mata pedangnya dan seorang pria tua memegang Trisula yang dapat Anastasya rasakan aura yang sangat dahsyat.

"Kenapa ada manusia yang masuk ke aula istana milikku" dengan amarah yang berapi api pria tua berjanggut bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai mengeluarkan rune sihir miliknya.

"Kumohon bersabar, Zeus. Pasti ada alasan lain untuk manusia masuk ke Aula ini" Ucap pria yang sebelumnya terlihat memegang sebuah trisula.

"Poseidon ada benarnya, Ayah. Aku sebagai dewi kebijaksanaan, Athena memiliki pendapat yang sama"

Suasana di ruangan itu menjadi panas dan melupakan fakta bahwa orang yang ingin mereka temui sudah ada di depan mata.

"A-Anoo... Kenapa aku dipanggil ke sini ya?" dengan polosnya Naruto bertanya dan menghiraukan apa yang sedang terjadi antara para dewa dan dewi di hadapannya.

"Ahh... Aku hampir lupa aku ingin memberimu tugas merpati kecil karena kau sudah masuk tanpa izin ke wilayah kami tanpa adanya undangan atau apapun itu" ucap Zeus.

"Wilayah kalian? Jangan membuatku tertawa dan apa kalian tau dunia ini di berikan kepada keturunan adam dan hawa?"

"Berani sekali kau menentangku, raja para dewa!"

"Raja para dewa? Bahkan dengan kehendak-'nya' saja aku yakin bahwa kau pasti akan tamat! Sudahlah apa tugas yang akan kau berikan?" suasana yang sedang memanas tiba-tiba mulai mendingin karena salah satu dari kedua kubu mengalah.

"Aku ingin kau membunuh seekor monster yang sedang meneror warga di sekitar santorini"

"Baiklah aku akan menjalankan tugasmu tapi imbalan apa yang akan kau berikan? Dan, tugas apa yang akan kau berikan? Semua itu tergantung dari dirimu, Pak tua" Ucap Naruto entah kenapa semenjak mempelajari tingkah laku manusia dan menjadi Half-tenshi perkataan yang sopan sedikit demi sedikit menghilang.

"Merpati kecil, masalah bayaran apapun yang kau pinta akan kami berikan kecuali Tiga senjata dewa ini" Layaknya raja yang memberi perintah pada prajurit, Zeus juga melakukan tugasnya layaknya penguasa atas Mount Olympus.

"Apapun akan kau berikan bukan? Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menjalankan tugas ini secepat mungkin! Permisi" beberapa dari dewa di aula tersebut memiliki keraguan apakah Malaikat kecil itu bisa melakukannya pasalnya ini adalah tugas untuk membunuh...

 _ **Santorini port, Yunani**_

Sesudah kesulitan yang Naruto rasakan karena berurusan dengan dewa congkak, sombong, dan keras kepala ia merasa lega berhasil keluar dari Mount Olympus. Ditemani sosok pengikut dan juga adik, mereka berjalan beriringan dipinggir pelabuhan.

"Kenapa kau menerimanya, Nii-chan?" panggilan Nii-chan sudah lekat di lidah Anastasya itupun karena paksaan dari Naruto dan entah sadar atau tidak ia sudah menjadikan panggilan Nii-chan sebagai panggilan sehari-hari karena sudah melakukan perjalanan bersama selama satu bulan.

"Entahlah, oh ya! Menurutmu bagaimana mencari info dari warga sekitar ya?" dengan pandangan penuh harap Naruto bertanya pada adik kecilnya.

"Jika aku jadi kau, mungkin Bar atau cafe akan jadi tempat pertama yang akan ku kunjungi. Jika kau bertanya _kenapa?_ ada beberapa alasan antara lain penginapan adalah tempat pengelana, turis dan warga berbagi penat juga menjadi tempat istirahat dan menurut perkiraanku tempat itu menjadi tempat jual beli informasi" ucapan Anastasya disambut baik Naruto dengan senyuman di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Baiklah tapi mari kita ke penginapan dulu".

Penginapan adalah tempat beristirahat hingga penyewaan kamar untuk tinggal sementara. Beberapa nelayan pun sedang minum-minum hingga akhirnya mabuk dan tertidur menciptakan sebuah aliran sungai.

"Tolong satu kamar untuk 2 orang" ucap Naruto saat ada di meja resepsionis.

"Berdua apa anda akan menginap dengan kekasih anda? Kalau iya, kami tidak bisa memberikannya karena kami menjunjung nilai-nilai keagamaan setempat jadi atas gangguan ini kami mohon maaf" ujar resepsionis tersebut tanpa melihat bahwa Anastasya hanyalah gadis berusia _dua belas tahun_ yang bahkan belum memasuki masa haid pertama.

"Aku memesan kamar itu untuk adik kecilku ini, kami adalah pengelana yang berjalan dari satu tempat ke tempat lain dan penginapan ini menjadi pemberhentian kami jadi kumohon satu kamar untuk dua orang" walaupun dengan beberapa gangguan Naruto tetap berujar dengan sopan mungkin karena ia _Half-tenshi_ dirinya masih memiliki sifat malailat sebagaimana mestinya.

"A-ahhh kalau begitu maafkan atas ketidaksopanan ini..." resepsionis itu meninggalkan Naruto sebentar dan kembali membawa sebuah kunci dengan gantungan bernomor _'452'_. "... Silahkan tuan, ku harap anda menikmati kunjungan anda".

"U-uhmm..." melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari meja resepsionis menemui Anastasya dan mengajaknya pergi.

"Kita kemana Nii-chan?" saat ditanya Naruto hanya menjawab "Sudah ikut saja aku tau kau lapar, kan?".

 _ **Tak lama kemudian...**_

"E-enak Nii-chan bahkan lebih enak dari masakan Jeanne-Nee" saat ini Anastasya sedang memakan Steak dengan beberapa minuman sedangkan Naruto saat ini sedang dalam keadaan Sweatdrop. Jika diingat beberapa minggu yang lalu, saat masih beristirahat di kediaman Leaticia beberapa Maid memanggil mereka untuk makan malam dengan segera Anastasya yang dalam keadaan lapar langsung melibas tanpa pandang bulu hingga lupa berdoa karenanya Anastasya mendapatkan karma berupa makanan yang Asin terlalu asin dan makanan manis terlalu manis hingga membuat blenger.

"Tolong jangan mengingatkan ku dan apa kau sudah lupa etika makan ..." menjeda beberapa detik lalu Naruto berdehem "...Ehemm, seorang Hime-sama" lanjutnya.

"Persetan dengan itu semua. Apanya yang putri kalau kau selalu diburu di kerajaanmu"

' _Sepertinya ia masih kesal dan membenci rakyatnya ...'_ menyeruput kopinya dan menikmati sensasi pembasahan tenggorokan yang kering ' ... Hufft, seperti kata Ayah _**Manusia adalah mahluk ciptaanku yang paling unik**_ _dan sekarang aku mengerti kenapa ayah berkata demikian' lanjutnya._

Melihat Anastasya yang dengan lahap memakan sepaket Sea Food yang kembali ia pesan. Pada dasarnya sebagai malaikat ia di ciptakan untuk tidak pernah lapar dan lelah namun bagaimanapun ia sedang menikmati perjalanan yang ia lalui dan sekarang ia memiliki Hidangan favorit sendiri yaitu Croisan's dan segelas kopi yang melengkapi hidupnya di tengah-tengah mahluk fana.

saat sedang menikmati acara makan seorang polisi menghampiri mereka berdua. "Hei kalian tidak akan kemana-mana, kan? Pasalnya sudah dua minggu ini beberapa warga dilaporkan hilang entah itu turis atau penduduk asli sini jadi aku mohon pada kalian agar kalian waspada" Ucap polisi tersebut. Walau dengan tubuh yang sudah renta polisi itu terus melakukan pekerjaannya dengan Profesionalitas tingkat tinggi.

"Tu-tunggu maksudmu ada yang melakukan penculikan?" Pak tua itu terlihat tertarik dengan yang diucapkan Naruto. "Entahlah tapi kau bisa memanggilku orang gila atau apapun dan kalau menurutku mereka tidak diculik mereka dibunuh dan kenapa mayat tidak ditemukan karena yang membunuh mereka adalah monster. Anak buahku kemarin pulang dari lembur dan melihat monster Naga dengan panjang sekitar Lima meter dan ada lagi yang melihat bahwa itu adalah beruang hitam dengan panjang sekitar dua meter tapi kami tinggal di pelabuhan jadi itu tidak mungkin, kan?" tanya Pak tua itu namun tiba-tiba semua orang di ruangan ini menertawakannya.

' _Lihat si tua Albert memancing para wisatawan'._

' _apa ia tidak takut kalau seluruh negeri akan mencemooh dirinya'_

' _Dia sudah lama menjadi pak tua yang bodoh'_

Mendengarnya entah kenapa membuat perkataan _Lucifer_ terngiang di kepalanya

' _Hikari, kau harus membuat Ayah bangga dan apa kau tau aku mencintai manusia tapi yang tak aku suka adalah sifat mereka'. Pada saat itu aku tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Lucifer Nii-sama tapi aku tau kalau ia memberikan amanat bahwa aku harus melindungi Manusia dan membawa mereka dari jurang kegelapan pada tempat yang sangat bercahaya. Lalu Lucifer Nii-sama melanjutkan 'Bagiku Manusia adalah makhluk yang unik ada kalanya mereka_ _ **Baik melebihi malaikat**_ _dan saat_ _ **jahat melebihi iblis**_ '

"Hufft... Begini saja, nanti malam aku ingin ikut dengan paman kalau monster itu terlihat kita akan membunuhnya. Entah itu benar atau tidak tapi aku yakin kalau makhluk itu memang monster" Ucap Naruto dan karenanya membuat semua orang di cafe itu terdiam dan menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Bagus, satu lagi pemuda bodoh dan Polisi tua tukang Ngibul"

 _ **Santorini Port, 23.47**_

Pelabuhan saat malam hari serasa sunyi yang ada hanya beberapa kapal yang terparkir di Dock juga lampu-lampu yang terlihat redup di pinggir jalan. Terlihat dua orang yang sedang berjalan dengan senter di salah satu tangan di malam yang dingin ini kedua orang tersebut berjalan dengan santainya.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan, nak?" tanya salah satu dari orang tersebut dan yang satunya lagi menjawab.

"Aku tidak merasakan dingin"

Mereka berdua adalah Naruto dan pak Polisi tua bernama, Albert. Mereka sedang melakukan patroli malam berkeliling sekitar namun suasana yang dingin tiba-tiba bertambah mencekam.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa kita sedang diawasi" keadaan bertambah serius saat didepan mereka tertangkap siluet mahluk yang sangat besar.

"Jika aku mati dalam tugas, aku harap tuhan menaruhku di surga pada kumpulan orang-orang beriman" setelah mengucapkan itu pundak Albert terasa berat karena beban dari salah seorang partnernya.

"Alberto royalini, kau bukanlah hamba tuhan yang taat. Pada beberapa peringatan agama kau jarang melakukan kebaktian dan dosa mu tidak dapat dihitung tapi jika tuhan memberimu kesempatan kedua, Apa kau akan berubah?" ucapan Naruto membuat seorang Albert mengkerutkan keningnya pasalnya Naruto seperti bukan dirinya saja dan bertingkah aneh.

"Ka-kalau kesempatan kedua itu memang ada maka aku berjanji akan menjadi hamba yang taat dan melupakan dunia"

"Kesempatan kedua diberikan, pada malam ini kau tidak akan mati" Naruto merentangkan tangannya kanannya kedepan dan terciptalah sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna putih.

 _ **Sringg! Swush! Jlebb!**_

Sebuah proyektil terbang melesat kearah siluet makhluk itu dan mengenai sasaran terdengar seperti suara daging yang tertusuk sesuatu.

" **Roooaaaaaarrrgh"** ruangan itu membuat semua kabut di jarak pandang menghilang dan menyisakan jalan setapak dengan seekor makhluk yang memiliki tinggi sekitar empat meter, kepalanya seperti naga namun badannya seperti banteng dan pada bagian ekornya terdapat ekor kalajengking plus dengan sengat yang menjanjikan penderitaan pada siapapun sebelum kematian menjemput jangan lupakan sepasang sayap elang yang saat ini sedang terbentang menunjukan kuasanya.

"Seperti dugaanku, Chimera adalah makhluk yang dimaksud-'nya' untuk ku kalahkan dan lagi bayaran yang cukup setimpat" tanpa mempedulikan Albert yang sedang terdiam Naruto menciptakan lingkaran sihir kembali

 _ **Sringg!**_

sebuah Kapak bermata dua dengan gagang yang berlapis emas keluar secara perlahan dari lingkaran sihir tersebut.

"Mengamuklah bersamaku pembunuh sepuluh ribu Da-tenshi, _**Honma**_ " seakan menjawab panggilan sang tuan kapak itu memancarkan cahaya emas kesegala penjuru.

 _ **Sringg!**_

Saat cahaya itu meredup dan menghilang sepenuhnya terlihat seorang Naruto yang menggunakan Hand-Armor di tangan kanannya jika dilihat dari lengan hingga bagian atas bahu terlapisi armor Emas dan di lengan kirinya hanya ada sebuah War-Gaunlet tanpa tambahan apapun bahkan bagian badan tak terlapisi armor sama sekali.

"Ayo Honma"

 _ **Swush!**_

Setelahnya Naruto berlari bermaksud menyerang Chimera itu namun sebuah sengat mengarah tepat kearah tubuhnya

 _ **Sreet! Tap!**_

Menghindar dan bertumpu pada kaki kanannya, Naruto melakukan ancang-ancang melempar Honma.

 _ **Swush!**_

Lesatan lemparan Honma membuat sebuah gelombang kejut yang langsung mengarah pada Leher Chimera namun naga itu berhasil mengindarinya dan Honma hanya mengenai sebuah tanduk terlepas dengan potongan yang sangat halus tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

Hal aneh terjadi pada bagian kepala dari Chimera itu. Kepala tersebut mengeluarkan asap yang sangat banyak, sadar akan apa yang akan terjadi Naruto mengarahkan War-Gaunlet di depan wajahnya.

 _ **Sringg!**_

Suara-suara mekanik kembali terdengar dan dari War-Gaunlet itu keluar buah perisai berlambang Mawar yang terbuat dari perak.

" _ **Divine**_ _**Shield : Cassius"**_ secara serentak kepala Naga dari Chimera itu menyemburkan Api yang mengarah langsung pada Naruto. Dengan adanya Divine Shield dirinya terhindar dari serangan yang sama dengan tehnik khas kaum naga, _**Dragon Breath**_. Panas api itu tidak sampai membuat _**Cassius**_ panas jika dilihat Albert sedang terdiam dengan tubuh yang dibanjiri keringat.

"Selesai sudah..." ucapan Naruto membuat Albert keheranan pasalnya _apa yang sudah selesai jika musuh masih hidup?_

" _ **Honma : Blenda alba**_ "

 _ **Jrash! Boom!**_

Kapak emas Honma kembali dengan sendirinya dengan cahaya yang ada pada masing-masing bilah tajamnya. Kapak itu berputar terus menerus hingga memotong leher dari Chimera dengan mudahnya dan Honma kembali ke tangan pemiliknya.

"Ini terlalu mudah Chimera ini memiliki bentuk Naga dan sebagian darah naga hmmm... Ada yang aneh"

 _ **Sringg!**_

Semua perlengkapan tempur milik Naruto menghilang bagai tak pernah ada saat ia melihat kebelakang tiba-tiba Sweatdrop menghampiri keningnya, _kenapa?_ Saat ini albert sedang terdiam dengan celana yang basah pada bagian selangkangannya.

"Semua sudah selesai, ayo kita pulang".

Albert yang tersadar kalau semua sudah berakhir hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka berjalan beriringan tanpa ada tanya atau jawab dari salah satunya.

 _ **Jlebb!**_

Suara tusukan terdengar dan hal pertama yang dilihat Naruto adalah tubuh Albert yang terangkat dengan sengat kalajengking pada perutnya. Tubuh itu terangkat hingga ketinggian tiga meter.

" **Roooooaaarrgh** " ruangan monster itu memekakkan telinga seakan menunjukan bahwa ia tidak bisa mati dengan cara apapun.

 _ **Swush! Brak!**_

Monster itu dengan kuatnya membanting tubuh renta Albert ke tanah dan membuat retakan pada jalanan itu sendiri.

"Tuhan, jika ini waktunya maafkan segala dosa ku" ucap Albert disela nafas terakhirnya dengan darah yang sudah memenuhi jalanan dan sela-sela mulut jiwa seorang prajurit meninggalkan raganya.

"Al-Albert? Aku... Maafkan aku" tangan yang bebas mengepalkan tinjunya dan dengan amarah yang meluap-meluap Naruto membuka wujud aslinya. Malaikat tertampan dengan berkah cahaya tanpa batas yang membuat bintang-bintang iri mulai merubah penampilannya. Enam pasang sayap mulai keluar, enam hitam dan enam putih di masing-masing punggungnya. Amarah itu sangat besar sampai-sampai membuat lautan bergejolak tanpa perintah 'sang penguasa lautan itu sendiri'.

 _ **Sringg!**_

Salah satu sayap putih milik Naruto yang masih tersisa mulai menghitam. Hilang sudah dan menyisakan lima sayap putih, amarah mulai mengendalikan dirinya. Armor emas kebanggaan miliknya keluar guna melindungi seluruh tubuh sang pemakai mulai dari badan, tangan, dan kaki semua terlindungi oleh armor itu sendiri.

" _ **Aku memanggil-'mu' wahai penumpas"**_

 _ **Sringg!**_

Lingkaran sihir mulai tercipta dengan kehendaknya sendiri.

" _ **Akulah tuan-'mu' yang memiliki mu"**_

Sebuah gagang senjata mulai keluar dari lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning tersebut.

" _ **Penumpas kebatilan dan pembela kebaikan"**_

Semakin keluar gagang senjata itu beberapa rantai yang melilit senjata itu ikut keluar.

" _ **Hancurkan sesuai kehendakku dan bela sesuai kehendakku"**_

Jari-jemari sang malaikat mulai memegang gagangnya dan seakan mengerti rantai-rantai mulai melepaskan kaitannya dan dengan sekali tarikan keluarlah sebuah pedang dengan tiga buah bola yang mengelilinginya.

" _ **Sword of graf Light Paragon's".**_

.

.

.

The Fallen

.

.

.

 _Dahulu kala, ada tiga hal yang tersegel karena kekuatan yang sangat mengganggu. Mereka adalah entitas Abnormal yang bahkan membuat 'Ayah' kebingungan Void, Loyd, Gryd. Mereka tersegel didalam sebuah batu yang bahkan dengan kekuatan mereka sendiri tidak bisa menghancurkan segelnya, segel yang dibuat oleh seorang Miko atas permintaan Metatron Nii-sama yang cemas jikalau manusia akan terkena imbasnya. Sang Miko menyetujuinya dan diberikanlah tiga buah batu permata dengan rune unik yang bahkan para malaikat tak mengerti, satu-satunya Miko yang dapat membuat rune karena mempelajari Aksara semesta setelah berhasil memanggil malaikat ..._

 _Saat ketiga batu itu sampai disurga hanya ada satu langkah lagi untuk menyegel ketiga entitas abnormal. Sebuah pertarungan harus dilakukan dan atas restu 'Ayah' juga Gabriel nee-sama, Aku pergi melawan mereka. Diantara ketiganya, Gryd adalah yang paling unik. Kenapa? Karena, ia berpikiran bebas tak memandang baik dan buruk membuat ia dalam garis abu-abu. Lalu, Loyd membuat pertanyaan yang membuatku kebingungan. Dan yang terakhir adalah Void, yang paling susah diantara yang lain. Void adalah entitas abnormal yang haus darah dan membuatku bertarung dengannya selama tujuh hari tujuh malam tanpa henti akibatnya gunung di bumi rata dengan tanah dan beberapa benua terbelah karenanya._

 _Ketiga batu itu kusatukan dengan sebuah pedang yang menjadikan pedang itu sebagai pedang pembunuh. Pedang yang dapat membunuh semua yang hidup bahkan 'Ayah' jika ia masih hidup._

Dan sekarang, _**Sword of Graf Light Paragon's**_ terpakai kembali untuk membunuh monster sialan yang sudah membunuh manusia yang sudah berperang di sisiku.

"Matilah kau makhluk hina, _**Archidoc**_..." dalam pandangan ku ketiga batu pusaka mulai berpurar mengirimkan pedar energi ke bilah tajam. "... _ **Ganggua**_ ".

 _ **Swush! Slash! Puk!**_

Pedar energi yang mengarah pada langit lepas mulai terjatuh dan membelah makhluk hina itu tanpa bekas dan rata dengan tanah.

"Akhirnya selesai sudah..." aku terdiam selama beberapa saat pikiran ku melayang entah kemana dan saat ku mengalihkan pandanganku dapat ku lihat sebongkah kepala naga tergeletak di dekat mayat Albert.

Aku mendekati mayat pak tua itu, entah kenapa melihat ekspresi wajahnya berkesan tenang tanpa ada penyesalan sama sekali. Ku geledah sakunya dan yang kutemui adalah pistol revolver dengan enam peluru tanpa pemakaian.

 _ **Dor! Dor! Dor!**_

Tiga tembakan ku letuskan menuju kepala Chimera itu dan menembakkan sisanya hingga habis.

Tak terasa pagi menjelang dengan cepat, ku bopong tubuh tak bernyawa Albert di bahu ku dan kepala Chimera di tangan kananku yang memegang tanduk naganya.

"Tuan, apa yang anda..." polisi itu terdiam dan kemudian berteriak panik dan memanggil sesama polisi.

"Deputi Albert tewas dalam tugas, ya?" hanya gumaman yang diriku keluarkan.

"Aku dan dirinya berpatroli dan saat itulah monster ini menyerangnya. Albert menembakkan enam peluru pada pistolnya untuk melindungiku saat kami pikir monster itu tewas, Albert langsung melindungiku dan menjadikan dirinya sendiri perisai daging karena amarah yang meluap aku memecahkan kaca toko daging mengambil senjata dan menebas leher monster itu selanjutnya kalian tau apa yang terjadi..." wajah mereka semua tampak sedih namun kesedihan itu tak bertahan lama kala mereka mengenang perbuatan baik seorang Alberto Royalini.

' _Ia adalah senior yang baik'_

' _Mentor yang cerewet'_

' _Atasan yang sering terlambat'_

Banyak polisi muda yang sedih karena mengenang seorang Albert dan karena dedikasinya pada pekerjaannya, Walikota setempat membuatkan sebuah patung guna mengenang _Alberto Royalini,_ _sang penakluk._ Lalu, kepala Chimera itu dimumikan dan dipajang di museum dengan catatan _terbunuh oleh seorang polisi pemberani, Alberto Royalini._

.

.

.

The Fallen

.

.

.

"Ahhhh... Lelahnya walaupun terkesan mudah tapi tetap saja mengeluarkan 'pedang itu' membuatku lelah"

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..."

Sesampainya di penginapan Naruto langsung membuka pintu kamar dan apa yang terjadi? Sebuah tangisan yang ia dapatkan dari seorang yang ia anggap adik.

"Anastasya, kenapa kau menangis?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yo, kembali bersama saya shiro.

Setelah beberapa bulan menghilang saya merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam. Kenapa? Itu karena dunia FFn yang mulai sepi lagi.

 _ **Author senior yang menghilang di tengah jalan**_

 _ **Flamer bertebaran bagaikan jamur di musim hujan**_

 _ **Dan, beberapa Author baru yang tidak melanjutkan karyanya hanya karena Bully-an dari Flamer yang tidak punya otak.**_

Aku menghilang karena banyak kesibukan bukan karena flame. Ahhh... sudahlah kita lupakan saja masalah itu.

Pada chapter ini, Naruto dan Anastasya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka di negeri para dewa, Yunani.

Lalu tentang perubahan sifat Naruto ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirinya yang menjadi Half-Angel.

Kemudian di chapter ini pula, ada teori ku sendiri tentang persamaan antara titan dan juga Nefhilim. Sekali lagi ku tekankan, **ini adalah sebatas Teori .**

Oh ya, sekarang sayap putih Naruto hanya tersisa 5 lagi dan jika kalian sadar Naruto kehilangan sayapnya karena seven deadly sin's yaitu Nafsu dan di chapter ini, Amarah.

Oh ya! pasal keturunan Naruto dengan si Leaticia/jeanne, apa kalian selaku reader ada saran mengenai character yang harus aku pakai ( **Utamakan jangan Asia** ). 

Satu hal lagi, apa pasangan Naruto di tambah dan menjadikan fic ini berGenre Harem?

Kalau respon dari kalian positif akan ku buat fic ini menjadi harem dengan saran character perempuan dari kalian juga, hehehe.

Maa... Kalau begitu aku undur diri dan maafkan diriku karena mengecewakan pembaca sekalian. Jangan lupa **REVIEW** ya :v

.

.

.Bye

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto [masashi kishimoto]

Highschool DxD [Ichie ishibumi]

Summary :

Seorang malaikat yang sangat patuh pada sang 'Ayah' yang mencintai seorang manusia membuatnya tidak bisa masuk kembali kedalam Rumah sejatinya namun berkat itu semua ia dapat melihat semua ciptaan sang 'Ayah' yang berada di tempat keturunan dari Adam dan Hawa.

.

.

Chapter sebelumnya :

Sesampainya di penginapan Naruto langsung membuka pintu kamar dan apa yang terjadi? Sebuah tangisan yang ia dapatkan dari seorang yang ia anggap adik.

"Anastasya, kenapa kau menangis?"

.

.

Chapter 5 :

 _ **ANASTASYA POV**_

 _Entah kenapa langitnya sangat gelap ya? Dan, kenapa saat ini aku ada di daratan tak berujung dengan pasukan Tenshi?_

 _Kenapa bangsa yang terkenal sebagai pembawa perdamaian berkumpul dalam satu tempat? Ughh... dan kenapa bahu ku sedikit nyeri ya?_

 _Saat aku arahkan telapak tangan ku menuju bahu yang sedikit nyeri jari jemariku merasakan dinginnya logam! Lalu aku menyadari sesuatu saat ini aku sedang memakai baju zirah._

" _Apa yang harus kita lakukan Grand Maiden?" tanpa sadar salah seorang pemuda dengan sepasang sayap merpati menunduk dihadapanku._

" _Jika para jendral sudah sepakat lakukan penyerangan secara penuh kepada-'nya', sekarang!" entah kenapa bibir dan dan lidahku bergerak sendiri mengucapkan perkataan yang seharusnya di pakai seorang jendral perang._

 _Tu-tunggu dulu i-ini..._

 _Pertama pasukan Fraksi tenshi, kemudian baju zirah dan aku memiliki gelar 'Grand Maiden'?_

 _Aku adalah jendral utama dari pasukan ini? Jika iya, perang harus memiliki musuh dan siapa musuhnya?_

" _Musuh terlihat di arah jam 12" saat mendengarnya ku arahkan netra pandanganku tepat kearah depan dan dalam pandanganku seorang pria tengah berjalan bersama empat orang lainnya._

' _Orang itu? apa dia Naruto-nii? A-apa yang terjadi... tidak!, dia bukan Naruto-nii'_

 _Tak kusangka lawan kami hanya empat orang di tambah orang yang mirip Naruto-nii membuatnya menjadi lima orang?_

 _Saat ku lihat lebih jelas ke enam pasang sayapnya sudah tidak ada berwarna putih seluruhnya sudah tertelan kedalam kegelapan jadi sudah pasti bukan dia._

" _Prajurit berikan informasi tentang musuh" ucapku tanpa sadar._

 _Arrrgggghhh ... harusnya aku sadar bahwa aku sedang menumpang di tubuh ini._

" _Baik Grand Maiden..." prajurit itu sudah siap dalam keadaan tempur dengan zirah yang melindungi tubuhnya dan sebilah senjata perpaduan tombak dan kapak, Halberd._

" _(*****), the King Centipede, raja Ghoul yang memiliki regenerasi tanpa batas dan lagi... Kagune miliknya seperti tidak pernah habis terus bertumbuh tiap kali di potong"_

" _(*****), Black Knight, ksatria yang sangat merepotkan dengan god-blessing miliknya yang membuatnya kebal terhadap sihir apapun juga kemampuannya dalam menggunakan dual-wielding membuatnya memiliki mobilitas yang tinggi walau tanpa perisai sebagai pelindungnya walaupun sepele Michael memberikan perintah agar tidak asal melawannya"_

" _(*****), Flame Princess, seperti julukannya dia adalah penyihir berbasis elemen api. Jika Anastasya-sama memiliki Jotunheim sebagai serangan terkuat berbasis elemen es maka ia memiliki ..., sebagai serangan terkuatnya" hmm... lawan yang menarik._

" _Lalu, (*****), Loli Dragon, walaupun julukannya saja yang terdengar imut namun saat dalam keadaan perang wujudnya akan berubah menjadi Naga tanpa kesan imut sama sekali apalagi kekuatan yang setara dengan Naga surgawi seperti Draig dan Albion"_

" _Dan terakhir..." prajurit itu sepertinya tidak mau melanjutkan dan dengan kasar ia menghela nafasnya "... (*****), General of All Angel, setelah melakukan perjalanan di dunia makhluk fana ia merasakan kehidupan manusia dan termakan akan 7 dosa besar merubahnya menjadi pembawa kegelapan dibandingkan pembawa cahaya..."_

" _... diantara kelimanya, Aku rasa hanya pemimpin mereka yang tidak bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah"_

" _Terima kasih untuk informasinya" prajurit itu hanya menundukan kepalanya sambil mengatakan "Sudah kewajiban saya menjalankan tugas yang diberikan"._

 _Tiba-tiba pandanganku menghitam dan berganti ke tempat yang sama namun dengan banyaknya mayat malaikat berserakan dimana-mana tapi saat ini ada dua kelompok yang saling bertarung._

 _Mereka semua tampak tak bersahabat namun salah seorang yang menyadari keberadaanku mengarahkan sihirnya padaku._

 _ **Boom!**_

 _Ledakan yang sangat besar sampai-sampai membuat dataran bergetar namun aku tidak merasakan sakit pada tubuhku._

 _ **Puk**_

 _Sesuatu mengusap pucuk kepalaku dan saat aku mendongakan kepala ku entah kenapa wajahnya terhalang kegelapan._

" _ne Baka-imotou, waktuku tidak banyak ada tiga hal yang ku pinta... " Aku terdiam dan mendengarkannya walaupun sakit aku harus menahannya "... Pertama, jaga keluargaku karena aku yakin istriku akan hancur jika mendengar suaminya terbunuh di medan perang. Kedua, jaga kesehatanmu ya! Aku tidak bisa tenang jika adik bodohku tiba-tiba sakit dan terakhir, jaga anak ku dan suatu saat ia bertanya siapa ayahnya ceritakan hal yang masuk akal saja juga jauhkan ia dari kehidupan supranatural"_

" _Sayonara, Baka-imotou" itulah terakhir kalinya aku melihat sosok yang menyelamatkan diriku dan memanggilku '_ baka-imotou' _menjadi serpihan cahaya selaras dengan itupun aku terbangun dari mimpiku dan mulai menangis._

 _ **At Homestay...**_

Aku membuka netra penglihatanku dengan air mata yang sudah menjadi sungai di pelupuk mataku ' _Apa aku menangis dalam keadaan tidur?'_

"Anastasya, kenapa kau menangis?" suara itu, dia, akar dari semua mimpi ku, Pria dengan rambut kuning cerah dengan manik mata heterokrom, Merah di kiri dan Biru di kanan.

"Ahh tidak apa hehehe..." Jawabku seadanya tapi melanjutkan di pikiranku '... _yah, aku tidak apa-apa tapi aku hanya sedang sedih saja'_

"Kenapa kau bisa sedih Ana-chan?" tanyanya dengan pandangan khawatir mengarah kepadaku.

"Sialan, aku lupa kalau kau bisa membaca pikiran Naruto-nii" kenapa aku bisa lupa begini sih, sudah sewajarnya malaikat yang (dulu) bertugas sebagai pembawa cahaya dapat membaca pikiran agar dapat memudahkan tugasnya.

"Sudahlah dari pada pusing lebih baik kita pergi ke tempat 'pak tua' itu, sudah dua minggu kita berangkat dan tertahan disini" Akhirnya pengalihan obrolan keluar juga...

 _ **At Mount Olympus**_

Naruto POV

Setelah menunggu Anastasya yang sedang membersihkan diri, kami akhirnya berjalan menuju hutan tempat terakhir kalinya kami bertemu dengan Apollo. Di hutan ini ada sebuah batu yang saling berdampingan yang disebut sebagai **Gate of Olympus** oleh seorang dewa berpenampilan berandal.

"Kau siap, Ana-chan?" aku dapat melihat keyakinan pada wajah gadis muda ini, seorang gadis yang mengalami nasib menyedihkan, seorang gadis yang menemaniku selama dua minggu perjalanan setelah keluar dari rumah Leaticia.

Kami berdua berdiri saling berdampingan dan melangkah masuk ke Olympus, City of God.

Olympus dihadapanku saat ini adalah sebuah gunung yang sangat tinggi di kaki gunungnya terdapat pemukiman penduduk yang disebut Olympians dan dipuncak dari gunung ini ada sebuah istana megah yang menjadi tempat tinggal para dewa.

Kami berdua berjalan dengan santainya hingga akhirnya beberapa gadis menghampiri kami.

"Siapa kalian? Kalian bukan berasal dari sini, kan?"di hadapanku - _yang ku rasa-_ pemimpin regu mereka menatap kami dengan waspada. Gadis dengan surai hijau yang berpadu dengan bagian coklat pada ujungnya dan yang paling mencolok adalah dua telinga kucing itu.

 _pertanyaan itu sangat klasik dan pasti kau tau itu kan, Demi-human?_

"kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju istana Olympus untuk bertemu Zeus" setelah mengatakan itu, semua orang mengelilingi kami dan menodongkan busur serta anak panahnya.

"Kau salah sudah memasuki wilayah ini dan lagi kau ada urusan apa di istana Olympus?" pemimpin regu itu terlihat menahan amarahnya dan aku tau bahwa ia sudah siap dengan anak panahnya.

 _Hei, apa kau tau? Kau terlalu banyak bertanya prajurit bodoh._

"Lepaskan mereka Atalante, mereka adalah tamu kehormatan di tanah ini" dalam penglihatan ku saat ini ada seorang gadis yang menyelamatkan kami dengan titahnya pada para prajurit itu. Walaupun terlihat terpaksa tapi semua prajurit perempuan itu menurunkan busurnya dan pergi dari tempat mereka walau pemimpin mereka - _Atalante-_ menatapku dengan intens.

"Maafkan diriku atas tingkah laku mereka, mereka adalah anak buah ku..." kami bertiga menatap para prajurit perempuan dari jauh "... **the Hunter's** "

"A-apa? **The Hunter's**? Prajurit perempuan yang mengabdikan diri mereka pada dewi Artemis dan mengikuti jalan hidup sang dewi yaitu berburu, memanah, dan mereka pun mengikuti sumpah Artemis _**bahwa aku tidak akan menikah dan menjadi perawan seumur hidup**_ " saat mendengar kata The Hunter's Ana menjadi bersemangat dan menjelaskan panjang lebar.

 _ahhh... Entah kenapa gadis ini bisa tau segala hal tentang mitologi kuno, ya?_ _Tapi kalau_ _ **The Hunter's**_ _pergi meninggalkan kami hanya karena perintah seorang gadis maka gadis dihadapan kami saat ini adalah ... Artemis, Goddess of the moon._

"Ayo kita pergi, Zeus sudah menunggu" gadis itu... Ah bukan, dewi itu sangat cantik. Tubuh yang proporsional, rambut panjang berwarna soft-yellow, dan bibir peach yang menggoda.

 _Bukannya aku serakah tapi aku sudah memiliki Leaticia sebagai pendampingku._

Saat diam-diam menatap tubuh menggoda milik Artemis, Anastasya menyikut perut ku dan kalian tau rasanya sangat sakit!

"Tidak sopan memandangi tubuh seorang perempuan terlalu lama, Onii-chan! Di dunia manusia kau akan di anggap sebagai penjahat kelamin ataupun seorang maniak dan lagi Dewi Artemis itu sudah bersumpah menjadi seorang perawan sampai ajal menjemputnya" Ahhh seperti itu ya? Dalam kehidupan manusia memandangi tubuh seorang perempuan adalah pelanggaran hukum.

Perjalanan di lanjutkan tanpa adanya obrolan. Kami berjalan dalam keheningan yang menyelimuti munuju istana Olympus.

.

.

.

 **The Fallen**

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan sebagai hadiahnya?" saat ini Zeus, pemimpin dari dewa dan dewi olympus sedang duduk di singgasananya tanpa ditemani sang istri, Hera.

"Kabulkan tiga permintaan ku ini..." dan dihadapan Zeus berdiri seorang malaikat berambut pirang dengan mata heterokromnya.

"...Pertama, Aku ingin Hephaetus bekerja padaku selama satu bulan. Kedua, aku ingin Athena, Ares, dan Artemis melatih Anastasya di Olympus selama aku melanjutkan perjalanan ku. Lalu yang terakhir, akan ku simpan jikalau ada yang terpikirkan. Jika kau tidak mengabulkan maka namamu akan rusak seluruh mitologi di dunia akan mengetahui bahwa zeus adalah pribadi yang suka mengingkari janji dan juga seorang penjilat" seluruh dewa di ruangan itu sedikit menahan tawa dalam diam dan Zeus? Saat ini dia sedang menahan amarahnya dengan mencengkram gagang pedangnya.

"Baik, aku akan mengabulkan ketiga permintaan itu tapi untuk permintaan pelatihan itu aku tidak yakin anak manusia itu ingin tinggal disini"

"..." tak ada suara keluar dari mulut Anastasya. Diam, datar, dan dingin.

"Ana, dengarkan aku! Kau akan disini dan berlatih dengan para dewa dan..."

 _ **Swush!**_

Sebuah peluru es terbang sangat cepat melewati pipi Naruto dan dengan tangan yang mengarah padanya dapat dilihat jika sepasang cincin sudah keluar dan saat Anastasya mengedipkan matanya pupil miliknya mengalami perubahan.

"..." mata dengan pupil berbentuk bunga es itu terlihat menahan amarahnya sendiri.

"Pengguna Sacred Gear, kah?" ucapan itu keluar dari seseorang yang sedang duduk di tahta miliknya mengenakan armor perang bercorak Yunani dengan pelindung bahu berbentuk tiga kepala cerberus.

 _Sacred Gear_ , artifak yang menyimpan beberapa kekuatan spesial yang dibuat oleh tuhan sendiri dengan beberapa komposisi dan program yang belum diketahui bahkan malaikat yang mengajarkan ilmu pengetahuan pada manusia saat melakukan penebusan dosanya, Azazel. Malaikat jatuh itupun perlu waktu beberapa abad untuk menemukan komposisinya walaupun belum sempurna. Artifak yang diberikan kepada beberapa manusia terpilih untuk melindungi diri dari eksistensi makhluk supranatural namun ada beberapa yang dapat membunuh semua makhluk yang dimaksud dan ada juga yang mati bahkan sebelum mengetahui jikalau dirinya memegang sebuah _Sacred Gear._ _Sacred_ _Gear_ juga memiliki beberapa tingkatan dan yang paling tinggi adalah Longinus yang ' _katanya'_ dapat membunuh tuhan.

" _Ultimate tier Sacred Gear : Aurora rising..."_ semua orang di aula itu melebarkan matanya. Sebuah Sacred Gear yang memiliki level dibawah Longinus namun memiliki kesempatan untuk masuk kedalam jajaran Longinus. Sangat sedikit manusia yang memilikinya, jika Longinus hanya memiliki tiga belas jenis maka Ultimate tier sedikit unik mereka lahir berpasangan dengan sifat berlawanan seperti kegelapan dan cahaya, air dan api, yin dan yang menjadikan Sacred Gear ini simbol dari keseimbangan dan adilnya kuasa tuhan.

"... Sacred Gear yang dapat memanipulasi elemen es sesuka hati menimbulkan badai, hujan, atau apapun itu yang dapat di kategorikan sebagai bencana". Setelah mengucapkan penjelasan tentang Sacred gear milik adiknya, Naruto dengan perlahan berjalan kearah Anastasya.

 _ **Swush! Swush! Swush!**_

Projektil es berterbangan melewatinya dan hawa dingin dari es menusuk ke kulit sang cahaya.

 _ **Swush! Swush! Jleb!**_

Tak jarang proyektil berbahan es itu menusuk tubuh dan menggores wajah meninggalkan luka.

 _ **Swush! Tap!**_

Jarak sudah tak menjadi pembatas saling berhadapan dengan tangan kanan terkepal dan mulai terangkat hingga...

 _ **Bugh!**_

"Sadarlah baka, kita sedang ada dimana ini?" kepalan tangan itu menyentuh pucuk kepala gadis bersurai putih dengan kasarnya hingga wajahnya terbawa kebawah.

"..." tak ada gerakan dari sang adik namun karena merasa tak ada perlawanan membuat veteran perang sekelas Naruto lengah.

 _ **Swush! Jleb! Dong!**_

"Ittai... Ittai... Ittai... " pergerakan tangan yang sangat cepat dan dengan lihai menarik telinga Naruto menghiraukan dewa dan dewi yang menatap mereka dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung menghiasi pelipis.

' _bahkan malaikat yang dapat membunuh Chimera dengan mudah dapat takluk dihadapan seorang manusia?' p_ ikir para dewa, walaupun terkesan konyol melihat tingkah laku kedua mahluk berbeda mitologi itu membuat semua penghuni istana Olympus menjadi iri.

"Aku akan melatih gadis itu dengan semua hal yang ku ketahui, aku, Athena sang dewi kebijaksanaan bersumpah atas nama gelar ku"

"Hei.. Hei.. Hei.. Kau sangka hanya kau saja, Imotou-kun? Aku sang dewa perang yang agung ini akan melatih gadis itu sampai seluruh tulangnya patah dan darahnya mendidih"

"Malaikat Hikari karena kau sudah menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik maka aku akan menjalankan tugasku sebaik-baiknya"

Persetujuan ketiga dewa sudah dapat tinggal persetujuan dari orang yang akan dilatih oleh ketiga dewa itu satu jawaban dengan dua pilihan **Ya**? atau **tidak**?

semua pandangan mengarah pada satu-satunya manusia yang ada. Merasa diperhatikan Anastasya melepaskan telinga Naruto menghiraukan gumaman yang keluar dari mulut malaikat tampan itu.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban bagi Naruto-nii..." kepala itu tertunduk dengan poin menutupi wajahnya.

"...aku tidak ingin diburu terus menerus..." kedua tangan mengepal dengan erat hingga buku-buku jari itu menjadi putih dan terus terkepal.

"...aku sudah lelah menjadi lemah maka dari itu..." dan dengan kasar menarik wajahnya dengan pandangan yang siap dan mantap tanpa ada lagi keraguan di matanya Anastasya menjawab.

"... Aku, Anastasya Nikolaevna Romanova, putri kekaisaran Rusia, meminta kepada para dewa untuk melatihku menjadi kuat!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke bengkel Hephaetus untuk membuat sesuatu, aku titipkan adik kecil ku pada kalian" meninggalkan aula itu dan pergi bagai tak pernah ada meninggalkan sang adik sendirian di bawah asuhan para dewa.

.

.

.

The Fallen

.

.

.

Hephaetus, salah satu dari beberapa dewa yunani dan kunci kemenangan Olympus dalam perang Titan pertama. Dewa penempa yang tidak pernah meninggalkan bengkelnya.

"Jadi kau membawa bahannya?"

"Aku membawa ini saja..."

Percakapan diatas adalah percakapan antar dewa dan malaikat dihadapan sebuah tungku raksasa dengan api membara yang terus menerus keluar mencari celah menampakkan jati dirinya.

 _ **Bugh!**_

"..." Hephaetus terlihat terdiam dengan mulut menganga melihat sebuah batu permata berwarna hijau dengan banyaknya titik cahaya bagaikan bintang.

"I-ini? _**Azores essence**_ ,kan? Salah satu dari lima permata langka yang ada di dunia supranatural! Nak, jika kau menjualnya di pasar gelap kau akan menjadi sangat kaya" nampaknya bahan yang ada di dunia supranatural sangat kuat tapi ada lima permata yang sangat langka.

"Apa kau tau kelima permata itu?" dewa dengan janggut yang sangat tebal itu terlihat kesal saat mendapati gelengan kepala dari malaikat di depannya.

"Aku akan menjelaskan dari urutan paling akhir..." dewa itu mulai menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"...Kelima adalah _**Nlackes Stone**_ , permata yang hanya ada di dalam gunung berapi wilayah barat daya Underworld. Kenapa langka? Permata ini hanya keluar selama seribu tahun sekali dan lagi tempat itu dijaga oleh seekor naga yang dibuat atas segala emosi negatif tuhan, Samael. Dalam sejarah baru ada satu senjata yang terbuat dari batu ini, senjata berbentuk katana bernama Black lotus.

Keempat, _**Banibea basinis.**_ Permata yang satu ini sangat mahal bahkan kau dapat memiliki sepersepuluh wilayah milik klan Bael. Permata yang hanya ada di dalam perut bumi yang muncul seratus tahun sekali saat titik balik matahari.

Ketiga adalah permata yang berada di jantung bermuda, _**Heart of Ocean**_. Permata yang sangat indah tapi belum ada sejarah yang mencatat bahwa ada bagian dari makhluk supranatural pernah mendapatkannya.

Lalu, Ruby yang di ekstrak didalam perut Chimera dengan nama Chimeradyte. Chimeradyte cocok digunakan untuk membuat sebuah Armor karena kekerasan yang luar biasa. Permata ini sangat unik, kerena keluar saat Chimera melakukan proses panggilan alam pasalnya apa kau tau dimana Chimera buang air?

Terakhir, yang paling langka diantara semuanya _**Azores**_ _**Essence**_. Dikatakan permata ini sudah ada semenjak penciptaan dunia permata tertua yang sekarang sudah sangat sedikit. Permata ini memiliki kemampuan untuk menyerap energi disekitarnya Emosi negatif maupun positif, energi alam, ataupun mana dari penyihir dapat digunakan untuk keperluan pemakainya. Permata ini juga dapat menahan energi sekelas dua naga surgawi yang selalu membuat onar.

Jadi, kau ingin membuat apa dari permata ini, Tuan?" penjelasan panjang lebar sudah selesai dan diakhiri dengan pertanyaaan. Walaupun terkesan kurang sopan tapi Hephaetus ingin meminta sedikit untuk membuat sebuah kalung untuk istrinya Aphrodite.

"Aku ingin kau membuat sebuah kalung dengan bentuk salib untuk ku entah memakan berapa lama waktu perbuatannya aku ingin kau menyelesaikannya dan sisanya buatkan aku sebuah pisau berbentuk taring hewan bernama Harimau" permintaan dan perintah menjadi satu.

"Bolehkah aku meminta sedikit?" setidaknya secuil permata ini sudah cukup bagi Hephaetus untuk membuat sebuah aksesoris.

"Tidak, aku ingin kau membuatkan apa yang ku pinta" sifat manusia yang masuk kedalam tujuh dosa besar mulai merasukinya. Keserakahan yang membuat manusia memulai perang. Keserakahan juga yang membuat ribuan manusia mati dalam peperangan.

 _ **Tang! Ting! Tang! Ting!**_

Dari kejauhan Naruto berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Hephaetus dengan pekerjaannya tanpa sadar salah satu sayap putihnya mulai menghitam.

.

.

.

 **To be Continue...!**

Yo, apa kabar setelah beberapa hari akhirnya chapter lanjutan dari the Fallen akhirnya Up.

Dalam chapter ini, Naruto aka Hikari kehilangan satu sayapnya lagi karena salah satu dari tujuh dosa besar manusia, _Greed._

Lalu, siapakah kelompok-kelompok musuh yang ada di mimpi Anastasya? Apa tujuan mereka?

Aku rasa hanya itu saja yang dapat aku sampaikan. Silahkan Fav, Foll, dan review juga jangan lupa subscribe.

*Reader : Itu untuk youtube, bodoh...

.

.

.

 _Jaa ne~_


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto [masashi kishimoto]

Highschool DxD [Ichie ishibumi]

Summary :

Seorang malaikat yang sangat patuh pada sang 'Ayah' yang mencintai seorang manusia membuatnya tidak bisa masuk kembali kedalam Rumah sejatinya namun berkat itu semua ia dapat melihat semua ciptaan sang 'Ayah' yang berada di tempat keturunan dari Adam dan Hawa.

.

.

Chapter 7 :

.

.

.

 _ **Cesme port, Turki. 06:38 A.M**_

Setelah pergi meninggalkan Anastasya di tanah para dewa dan suatu pekerjaan untuk dewa Hephaetus perjalanan dilanjutkan dan disinilah dirinya. Turki, negara paling unik karena sebagian dari negara ini berada di benua Eropa sebagian lagi ada di benua Asia.

"Terima kasih paman atas tumpangan yang kau berikan" walaupun tampak ragu untuk bersikap biasa saja tapi orang yang memberi tumpangan itu terlihat sedikit cemas karena pakaian milik Naruto saat ini sudah robek di beberapa bagian dengan darah yang mengering pada pakaian dalam berupa kaus tanpa lengan itu.

"Tak perlu khawatir paman, aku rasa tak jauh dari sini akan ada tempat yang menjual pakaian" pria yang saat ini ada dihadapannya terlihat sedang berfikir.

"Apa kau memiliki uang, nak? Ahh... Bodohnya aku! Kau pasti tidak memiliki uang..." pria itu sepertinya merutuki kebodohannya karena bertanya demikian. Sebagai seorang pengelana ia yakin bahwa pemuda dihadapannya ini sangat membutuhkan bantuan dan pertolongan dengan segenap niat baik yang ia miliki ia mengeluarkan benda misterius berbahan kulit sebuah benda yang belum pernah dilihat Naruto dan dari dalam benda itu keluar benda dengan warna berbeda dan memberikan pada dirinya.

"Terimalah ini"

"Apa ini paman dan benda apa yang kau pakai untuk menaruh benda ini" ucapnya dengan menunjukan benda yang diberikan pria dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak tau? Itu namanya Uang, Naruto dan lagi benda ini..." pria dihadapan Naruto mengeluarkan benda yang tadi ia pakai untuk menyimpan benda bernama 'Uang' dan menunjukannya pada Naruto "... benda ini namanya Dompet"

"Lalu apa gunanya 'Uang' ini?"

"Benda ini dapat kau gunakan sebagai alat tukar jadi kalau kau menginginkan suatu barang kau dapat menukarnya dengan _Uang_ tentunya dengan nilai yang sama atau setara" mendengar penjelasan dari orang yang ditolongnya mau tak mau membuat Naruto berfikir.

' _Kenapa aku tidak tau soal benda ini ya?'_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _ **A Few Mount Ago...**_

" _Paman, berikan aku baju yang cocok dengan orang ini" ucap Jeanne_

 _Saat itu Naruto tidak sadar diri dan Jeanne yang masih menggunakan tubuh Leaticia sangat iba melihatnya_

" _Ini Uangnya paman, Terimakasih"_

 _ **A Few Day Ago...**_

" _Ahh... Ini pembayaran untuk penginapan ini" Ucap Anastasya seraya memberikan selembar uang yang ia ambil dari money changer._

" _Terima kasih atas kunjungannya, nona"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"Sudahlah tak usah di pikirkan yang penting aku harus mendapatkan pakaian karena semua barang-barang pemberian Leaticia jatuh ke laut" dengan kepala tertunduk ia berjalan ke arah pasar.

Pasar, tempat melakukan transaksi jual-beli barang antar pedagang dan pembeli entah itu bahan makanan, pakaian, ataupun sekadar aksesoris pemanis penampilan. Saat ini keadaan pasar sedang sedikit lenggang karena sedikitnya orang yang datang di pasar hanya dengan mengenakan celana jeans yang sudah robek di beberapa bagian juga tanpa mengenakan atasan apapun membuat beberapa gadis menatap Naruto dengan wajah memerah tanpa niatan menegur ataupun berkenalan.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama akhirnya Naruto berhenti di sebuah kios dengan baju yang menggantung di beberapa manekin.

"Kau mencari apa, Bocah?" seketika pemilik toko itu keluar dari dalam kiosnya dengan wajah yang sangar apalagi dihiasi berewok juga kumis yang sangat tebal.

"Permisi paman, aku ingin meminta benda itu..." ucapnya saat menunjuk kearah sesetel pakaian dengan kemeja hitam bermotif bunga mawar putih dan Jeans panjang berwarna soft-blue "...dengan menukar benda ini" di tangannya, Naruto memperlihatkan selembar uang seratus Lira pada pemilik toko.

"Apa kau dari pemukiman jauh, Nak?" pertanyaan dari pemilik toko itu membuat Naruto bertambah bingung dengan hadirnya benda bernama Uang dan tidak taunya nilai tukar di tambah dengan pemukiman jauh yang dimaksud oleh manusia dihadapannya itu.

"Aaaaaaaa..."

"Sudah ku duga dengan adanya sistem Barter yang masih berlaku kenapa harus memakai uang, kan?" satu lagi! Tidakkah cukup bagi dirinya dibuat bingung dengan manusia yang hidup di taman dunia ini.

' _Sebenarnya aku hanya bingung mau menjawab apa'_ wajah Naruto saat ini tak dapat di deskripsikan dengan kata-kata karena bingungnya ia dan kurangnya informasi yang ia miliki hingga membuatnya tak sadar kalau sudah berada di depan kamar ganti.

Setelah beberapa menit, Naruto keluar dari kamar ganti dengan pakaian yang sudah ia dapat. Kemeja hitamnya terlihat cocok dan berpadu padan dengan celana jeans miliknya apalagi dengan rambut pirang juga mata heterokrom yang menambah nilai plus pada penampilannya saat ini.

"Oii bocah, ambil ini..."

 _ **Swush...**_

Sebuah kotak melayang dan mendarat pada kedua tangan Naruto "...itu adalah sepatu olahraga milik anak ku baru satu kali pakai jadi ambil saja untuk amal ku" ucap sang pemilik toko.

Setelah beberapa saat Naruto sudah selesai memakai sepatunya dan sedang duduk di kursi yang sengaja di siapkan untuk dirinya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau datang tanpa memakai pakaian yang lengkap? Ah iya..." seakan tersambar petir di siang hari pemilik toko itu mengulurkan pergelangan tangannya dengan perasaan sedikit malu "... Namaku adalah Malik Al-hadr, panggil saja Malik dan siapa namamu anak muda?"

 _ **Tap...**_

Narutopun mulai menyambut pergelangan tangan paman Malik dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya "Namaku Naruto hanya Naruto! Hehehe... Aku adalah pengelana pergi dari tempat satu ke tempat lainnya" dengan wajah berseri Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya apalagi mata Heterokrom miliknya yang bersinar di bawah sinar matahari pagi.

"Lalu apa yang kau cari dari perjalananmu ini? Maksudku di Negara ini, Turki, setiap orang yang menjadi pengelana pasti memiliki Tujuan dan lagi kami memiliki penggilan untuk para pengelana yaitu Musafir tapi bukan hanya Turki yang menggunakan panggilan itu mulai berlaku negara ini dan menyentuh ujung dari Asia tenggara yah... negara barat juga memiliki julukan untuk seorang musafir"

 _ **Syuuurr...**_

Sebuah teko berisi air panas dengan campuran beberapa herbal tertuang di cangkir keramik dihadapannya "...jadi bisa kau beritahu, pak tua ini?"

"A-aku mencari alasan kenapa aku hidup? Dan, sebagai selingan aku juga ingin melihat dunia ciptaan-nya" Naruto melihat tatapan Malik menjadi cerah dan sesaat tak ada lagi kesedihan di dalamnya namun masih ada sedikit kegelapan di hati manusia dihapannya bukan untuk melakukan tindak kejahatan tapi kegelapan karena perasaan khawatir.

Jemari-jemari itu menyentuh gagang cangkir dan membawanya menghirup aromanya yang membawa ketenangan lalu ketika menyesapnya rasa manis juga sensasi air hangat yang melegakan tenggorokan terasa.

"Lalu paman, Apa kau percaya kalau eksistensi supranatural itu ada?" Naruto meletakkan cangkir keramik itu ke atas meja dan kembali menatap Malik dihadapannya.

"Aku mempercayainya..." tiba-tiba saja pandangannya menjadi sangat serius. Bukan karena apa? tapi bukankah Aneh kalau seorang pemuda berkisar dua puluh tahunan menanyai itu? "...Lalu kenapa kau menanyainya?".

"Setiap pertanyaan pasti ada alasanya..." merogoh saku belakangnya mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang terbuat dari tulang "...ini adalah alasan aku bertanya padamu, Paman Malik"

"Nak, kau tak mungkin melawan Rasaka kan?" wajah kaget dan ekspresi khawatir terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Sebagai warga di dekat pelabuhan siapa yang tidak tau tentang Rasaka?

"Ahh... Ternyata ular itu bernama Rasaka"

Rasaka seekor Ular naga dengan sisik berwarna biru, sisiknya sekeras besi dan taringnya dikatakan dapat menembus zirah apapun, Anak dari Echidna dan juga Typhoon dan memiliki kemiripan dengan singa Nemea yang sudah disegel di dalam Sacred Gear berupa Battle Axe.

"Nak, bagaimana kau dapat membunuhnya? Dan, Taring itu..." memandang Horror ke arah Taring tersebut dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto yang terlihat tenang dengan cangkir teh yang sedang ia hirup aromanya.

"hmm... Bagaimana ya? Begini saja, mungkin akan jadi cerita panjang tapi..."

...

...

...

...

...

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Naruto POV**_

 _Ahhh sudah berapa lama aku disini ya? Negeri para dewa di dermaga menikmati pemandangan yang sangat agung di hadapanku ini. Tak kusangka ayah dapat membuat pemandangan seindah ini. Aku akan pergi dari santorini menuju dataran yang ada di sebelah timur laut pulau ini._

" _Paman boleh aku ikut ke seberang sana?" ucapku. Yah, aku memang tidak kenal dengannya tapi yang ku tau dia adalah Orang baik. Walaupun jiwa manusia tak luput dari dosa tapi dengan adanya akal sehat manusia dapat melihat yang baik dan yang salah._

" _Ke seberang sana? Tidak bisa, kau akan dianggap sebagai penumpang gelap dan aku akan ditangkap karena aku menyelundupkan Manusia" pada awalnya Manusia yang kumintai tolong menolak yah tidak sepenuhnya sih karena dia menolak dengan alasan yang masuk akal._

" _Masalah keamanan di seberang aku yang urus dan lagian kau resah bukan? dengan adanya prajurit yang melebihi kapasitas itu dan pergi dengan terburu-buru" sebenarnya aku sudah tau dari awal. Untuk apa pasukan manusia dengan peralatan serbu siap di kapal Carrier._

 _Tanpa banyak basa-basi kami berangkat ke Kapal dan mulai melaut dengan angin yang sedang dan cuaca yang masih cerah namun semua mulai berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Dimulai dari angin yang tiba-tiba hilang, Lautan tenang tanpa ombak, dan dapat ku lihat ikan-ikan mulai menjauh saat hawa Ketakutan mulai keluar dari kedalaman samudra._

 _Saat itulah aku sadar, saat seekor ular sedang berhadapan dengan kapal ini. Kulitnya memiliki sisik berwarna biru dan aku yakin itu memiliki kekerasan yang tidak main._

" _Take down! Fire in the Hold"_

 _Deretan timah panas dapat ku lihat keluar dari senjata yang di bawa para manusia. Manusia sudah banyak berubah ya? Persenjataan yang dimulai dengan batu yang di bentuk sedemikian rupa hingga memiliki sisi yang tajam lalu di lanjutkan dengan peralatan besi yang dijadikan pedang hingga akhirnya besi-besi itu dibuat sedemikian rupa hingga dapat di terbangkan dari sebuah peralatan perang._

' _Menarik, timah itu berbentuk kerucut dan menembus kulit mahluk hidup... Wah wah wah tak ku sangka manusia berkembang dengan pesat ya? Meskipun begitu apa dapat menembus sisik yang keras tersebut?' pikiran ku melayang mengumpulkan berbagai kemungkinan yang akan terjadi kedepannya walaupun begitu aku belum mengambil langkah awal membantu para manusia._

" _Nak, bantu aku membawa Ammo Supply ini" akupun bergerak cepat membawa amunisi kearah geladak. Sejauh ini mereka yakin kalau aku adalah manusia._

" _Machine Gun? Dimana Machine Gun-nya?" sepertinya mereka kewalahan dan sepertinya menunggu team yang lebih besar._

 _ **Dor Dor Dor**_

 _Rentetan timah dan Ammo Supply terus di bawa ke arah geladak juga buritan yang sedang sengit melawan monster ular itu. Sudah tak terhitung jumblah korban yang masuk kedalam mulut ular biru itu sampai aku menyadari sesuatu..._

" _...bagian dalam tubuh monster itu terlihat lunak"_

 _Serangan ular itu mengarah kepadaku. Mencari selamat akupun berlari sejauh ini aku masih menjadi manusia yang tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun._

 _ **Greb... Krak...**_

' _Sial kakiku terkena gigitannya'. Rasa sakit mulai menyelubungi kakiku dengan gerakan paksa aku menarik kakiku hingga terlepas dari mulut monster laut itu tanpa menyadari sebongkah tulang tertinggal di bagian betis ku._

 _Saat ular itu kembali aku meraih sebuah senjata berbentuk bulat seperti telur dengan sejenis pengait di pangkalnya._

" _Tarik pengaitnya, Nak" mendengarnya membuatku menarik pengait dan melempar masuk kedalam mulut. Yah... Masuk kedalam mulut bersama diriku._

 _ **Boomm!**_

 _Ledakan itu berada di depan tubuhku. Ledakan yang lumayan besar sampai-sampai membuat tubuh monster yang menelanku meledak dan terbelah menjadi dua dengan tubuh yang tenggelam dan kepala yang jatuh di anjungan kapal menimpa ruangan kapten._

...

...

...

...

...

 **Flashback Off**

"Lalu setelahnya aku dirawat di ruang kesehatan dan diberi tau kalau tas ku hilang dibawa arus laut hingga sampai di pelabuhan paman itu memberi sedikit uang saat sampai di pelabuhan Cesme ini" ujarku. Menyelesaikan cerita itu tak segampang mengakhiri hubungan kalian tau itu kan?.

"Ahhh... Aku lupa menanyakan nama paman itu!" ujarku frustrasi entah kenapa aku merasa bersalah ya?.

"Sudahlah, jika berjodoh suatu hari nanti kau akan bertemu kembali dengan-'nya', Lalu setelah ini kau akan kemana?"

"Entahlah paman, aku tidak tau mungkin aku akan melanjutkan perjalanan ke arah timur" jawabku mau bagaimana lagi kan? Waktuku sudah tidak banyak aku terlalu santai di dataran eropa.

"timur ya? Mari aku antar kau akan berangkat ke Ankara dari sini akan memakan waktu tiga hari dengan bus pariwisata sesudah sampai cari taksi ke perbatasan dan kau akan sampai ke Iran pada hari ke tujuh. Siapkan barangmu kita akan berangkat" Malik sepertinya sangat antusias dengan perjalanan anak muda ini. Sendirian dengan _Hand-Granade_ membunuh monster yang menjaga laut turki dan Yunani yang dipercaya sudah hidup selama ribuan tahun. ' _Dunia ini tak selebar daun kelor'_.

 _ **-The Fallen-**_

Setelah hampir satu jam bersiap dimulailah perjalanan menuju timur. Saat ini sudah sore dengan matahari yang sebentar lagi tenggelam di ufuk barat.

"Kita sudah sampai disini, Akhisar! Dari sini kau akan berangkat naik bus ke kota Ankara juga ini aku ada sedikit uang untuk membantu perjalanan mu dan jika kau sudah sampai di perbatasan cari tentara bernama Yakhzi al-Hadr dan berikan surat ini padanya" pria tua itu memang tidak kenal pada dirinya tapi entah kenapa pria tua itu percaya kalau pemuda di hadapannya memikul beban yang berat di pundaknya.

"Paman, terima kasih atas bantuanmu ini aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya"

 _ **Grep...**_

Dengan spontan malaikat pirang itu memeluk pria tua yang sudah banyak membantunya _"Terima kasih paman atas bantuannya'_

 _Dengan perjalanan ini aku belajar bahwa ikatan manusia tidak hanya saat saling mengenal tapi dengan kita tidak mengenal orang dengan baik maka sebagai manusia kita dapat bersama menjadi teman, sahabat, dan keluarga._

 _Langkah kakiku terasa sangat berat menaiki bus ini dan meninggalkan paman malik sendirian tapi aku harus terus maju dan terus tumbuh dewasa demi diriku, Onee-chan dan orang-orang yang aku sayang._

 _Dimulailah perjalananku menuju timur dengan rentang waktu Delapan bulan sampai aku harus ada di vatikan saat akhir dari semuanya..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To be Continue..._

Yoooo, kembali bersama Author pinggiran yang jarang update.

Sebenernya aku ada beberapa berita buruk dan berita bagus.

Berita buruknya : Aku kecelakaan dan masuk kedalam kolong mobil Tronton... Bjiiir, aku gk sangka kalau aku masih idup dan korbannya kaki ku kegelindes sampe remuk tulang aku. Kate dokter ini bakalan lama dan kemungkinan paling buruk kaki aku bakal ngebusuk. Anjiiir aku gk mau hidup dengan satu kaki oiii...

Berita buruk ke-2 : Laptop aku rusak dan Hp aku error buat aku gk mood buat nulis jadi sabar buat yang nunggu up date kilat.

Berita bagus nya : aku lagi ngeGarap sequel dari I Will Protect Our Story (IWPOS) sama My Life itu... Jadi ku harap kalian sabar menunggu.

#catatan Aku lagi gk mood bahas review, Mungkin next time aja ya.

Tapi tetap saja Review dan Flame adalah bahan bakar bagi kami para Author untuk menjadi lebih baik.

See you next time, Shiroyukki-chan :p


	8. Chapter 8

**-Shiroyukki Present-**

 **-Fallen Chapter 8 has been Update-**

Naruto [masashi kishimoto]

Highschool DxD [Ichie ishibumi]

Summary : Seorang malaikat yang sangat patuh pada sang 'Ayah' yang mencintai seorang manusia membuatnya tidak bisa masuk kembali kedalam Rumah sejatinya namun berkat itu semua ia dapat melihat semua ciptaan sang 'Ayah' yang berada di tempat keturunan dari Adam dan Hawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ankara, Turkey...**

Sudah tiga hari tiga malam perjalanan ini berlangsung. Perjalanan yang di mulai dari Stasiun bus di Akhisar membuatnya sampai disini. Salah satu kota yang memiliki nilai sejarah di Turki.

"Kota yang indah dan perasaan yang di bawa sangat damai saat berjalan di kota ini." Ucap pemuda berwajah tampan dengan rambut pirang miliknya apalagi di tambah pupil mata secercah permata safir.

"Hari ini sudah memasuki hari ke empat dan waktu yang ku miliki semakin menipis." Dia adalah Naruto, nama itu yang selalu ia pakai saat di dunia manusia. Naruto adalah sebuah potongan kue ikan pelengkap makanan berkuah dari timur. Selebihnya eksistensi supranatural hanya tau nama aslinya.

Semakin lama jiwa polos Naruto sedikit demi sedikit di penuhi dengan sifat kemanusiaan. Sebuah bayaran yang sangat sepadan, jika ia dapat menjadi dekat dengan ciptaan paling sempurna dari 'Ayah'-nya. Saat ini ia dapat melihat luasnya bumi, berbicara dengan manusia, dan terkadang ia juga dapat memakan makanan yang memiliki rasa yang unik dan nikmat. walaupun malaikat tidak membutuhkan makanan untuk terus hidup tapi makanan di dunia manusia sangat nikmat.

'Entah kenapa ini berbeda dari biasanya. Saat malaikat melakukan dosa dan meragukan kuasa 'Ayah' maka ia akan sepenuhnya tumbang sedangkan diriku aku sudah melakukan dosa namun apa 'Ayah' masih percaya kepadaku?' saat ini dirinya ada di sebuah taman sedang memberi makan beberapa burung merpati yang datang menghampirinya.

Malaikat akan jatuh jika termakan salah satu dari _Seven Deadly Sins_ sebagai contohnya malaikat agung Lucifer. Lucifer sangat di cintai Tuhan, sebuah maha karya yang menghuni surga di antara ratusan juta malaikat pada zamannya. Saat Adam terbangun, Tuhan memerintahkan seluruh ciptaannya menundukan kepala kepada Adam. Malaikat, hewan, dan seluruh tanaman yang menghuni surga menundukan kepalanya kecuali satu malaikat berparas tampan dengan rambut panjang berwarna kuning yang sedang berdiri dengan gagah menantang kehendak Tuhan. Singkat cerita malaikat Lucifer terusir dari surga karena sifat sombong yang menggerogoti dirinya dan merubah penampilannya dan yang paling mencolok adalah rambut berwarna perak di kepalanya.

Lalu malaikat Belail, sedikitnya info membuat malaikat satu ini penuh akan misteri. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa Belial adalah malaikat pertama yang di usir dari surga bukan Lucifer. Ada banyak versi lain tentang malaikat satu ini.

Kemudian ada malaikat Azazel, Rasa cintanya pada manusia sudah ada pada dirinya saat ia tercipta. Kepintaran dan kekuatannya sangat dahsyat, dapat lolos dari beberapa hukuman karena kecerdasannya. Azazel yang mencintai manusia menjadi khawatir saat makhluk supranatural mulai memburu manusia untuk di jadikan makanan dan budak. Namun, Azazel tidak tinggal diam ia mengajarkan manusia ilmu sihir dan pengetahuan yang ia miliki membuat manusia dapat bertahan hidup dari gempuran makhluk supranatural yang menyerangnya. Akibatnya manusia yang hidup dalam ketakutan saat hari mulai gelap sedikit tenang akibat pengajaran yang Azazel berikan kepada mereka. Setelahnya Azazel terjatuh karena mengajarkan hal yang dapat merusak keseimbangan semesta. Namun saat Azazel di usir dari surga, Azazel dapat bantuan dari kaum manusia yang dulu ia tolong. Mereka memberinya tempat untuk tidur, makanan, dan selama puluhan tahun Azazel berperang bersama para manusia melawan makhluk supranatural sampai ia menghilang di awal Great War. Kehilangan Azazel meninggalkan lubang besar pada para pengikutnya dan satu persatu keluarga penyihir meningalkan ajaran Azazel.

Masih banyak lagi malaikat yang terjatuh menjadi iblis ataupun menjadi malaikat jatuh. Sebut saja Astaroth, lalu Kokabiel, Shemhazai, dan masih banyak lagi.

 _ **Deg...**_

Ketika melamuni hal yang menurutnya sedikit janggal tiba-tiba datang sebuah energi yang sangat besar dari belakangnya. Dengan perlahan Naruto mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir dan menarik kapak Honma miliknya.

 _ **Sret...**_

Saat memutar tubuhnya terdapat suatu sosok yang di selimuti aura hitam seperti bayangan, tubuhnya juga tinggi dan berisi, dengan sebuah Board Sword dan sosok itu juga mengenakan topeng tengkorak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, eksistensi tidak di ketahui?" ucap sosok itu. Suara keras nan berat yang keluar itu pasti seorang pria dewasa.

"Eksistensi tak di ketahui?"

"Kau itu malaikat tapi kau sudah tidak suci lagi dan kau juga bukan malaikat jatuh karena masih memiliki cahaya suci itu." Perkataan sosok itu membuat Naruto terdiam mencerna ucapan sosok itu. Ucapan sosok itu sama seperti apa yang ia pikirkan tadi, suatu kebetulan kan?

"Ahhh... Itu ceritanya panjang tapi perkenalkan namaku Naruto. Kau siapa?" tangan Naruto terulur ke depan mengarah pada sosok yang sedari tadi diam.

"Namaku Hassan i Sabbah. Salam kenal wahai Hikari, sang cahaya."

"Hassan i Sabbah, jika tidak salah kau adalah orang yang membangun organisasi Hassassin, prajurit terlatih yang bergerak dalam bayangan. Tunggu... Kenapa kau tau nama asli ku?"

"Hahahaha... Apa benar di surga dalam fraksi Injil ada malaikat bernama Naruto? Tentu saja tidak. Apa tidak ada nama lain selain Naruto? Kau tau kalau nama Naruto adalah kue ikan pelengkap makanan yang berasal dari timur kan?" posisi mereka masih saling berhadapan. Walaupun mareka masih membicarakan hal-hal ringan keduanya tidak menghilangkan senjatanya.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tau, aku hanya asal sebut saja. Apa kita akan saling serang atau duduk disini dan mengobrol?" keduanya saat ini sedang mengeluarkan energi masing-masing. Cahaya dan kegelapan saling beradu. Board Sword pada Hassan dan War Axe pada tangan Naruto.

 _ **Swush... Bum...**_

Keduanya melesat dengan kecepatan yang tidak dapat di lihat dengan mata telanjang. Hanya percikan api dari besi yang beradu di langit malam. Pedang dan Kapak itu beradu dengan kuatnya sampai-sampai membuat dataran bergetar.

' _Kekuatan setara dengan seorang Ultimate Devil dan Azazel.'_ Gigi dan rahang saling bergemeletuk saat merasakan sensasi yang belum ia rasakan selama ini. Selama seratus tahun setelah kepergian sang 'Ayah' Naruto tidak pernah bertarung dan melaksanakan tugas sebaiknya namun ini adalah pengalaman yang sama seperti saat di Great War saat melawan Azazel.

 _ **Sret...**_

Keduanya melompat mundur menjaga jarak. Namun hal yang tidak di sangka adalah Naruto yang menghela nafasnya dan mulai mengambil Backpack miliknya yang ia taruh di kursi taman.

"Aku tidak ingin mencari masalah disini! Aku hanya singgah saja." Di tangannya kapak Honma menghilang menjadi serpihan cahaya meninggalkan tangan yang kosong tanpa senjata. Pemuda itu pergi dari taman dan menghilangkan Kekkai cahaya yang ia buat.

"Nak, mau mendengar satu nasihat sebelum kau pergi?" Naruto terdiam lalu membalikkan wajahnya.

"Semua Surga, Semua Neraka, Semua kesengsaraan. Kau sendiri yang membuat." Ucap sosok Hassan. Dalam perjalanan selama ia hidup, Hassan sudah melihat banyak hal namun malaikat ini membuat dirinya unik dari malaikat dari mitologi lainnya.

"Ya, kau ada benarnya. Sayangnya aku sudah membuat Neraka ku sendiri. Terima kasih atas Nasihatnya." Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih Naruto pergi dari tempatnya saat ini. Walaupun Naruto tahu bahwa sosok yang ia hadapi saat ini hanyalah arwah yang terus berkeliling melindungi negara tercintanya, ia menaruh rasa hormat pada sosok itu. Rasa hormat yang hanya ia berikan pada segelintir orang.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya tadi, Naruto sedang berdiri menunggu taksi yang ia pesan menuju perbatasan negara ini di bagian timur. Negara ini sangat hebat dan memiliki nilai sejarah tersendiri. Negara yang menjadi bagian dari peradaban Mesopotamia. Negara Iran.

"Sekarang aku tinggal menunggu taksi menuju perbatasan dan memberikan surat ini." Pada tapak tangannya ada sebuah surat yang tersegel dengan lapisan perekat.

"Aku harap perjalanan menuju perbatasan tidak memakan waktu yang lama. Bisa saja aku memakai sihir untuk sampai ke sana tapi aku akan melewatkan pemandangan saat di jalan." Selama Naruto berkutat dengan pikirannya tidak ada seorangpun yang menegurnya. Naruto terus melamun sampai taksi sampai di tempatnya.

"Yosh... Aku kita Pergi." Perjalanan Naruto di lanjutkan menuju timur. Perbatasan Turki dengan negara Iran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prancis...**

Beberapa orang sedang berkumpul dalam sebuah mansion mewah. Mereka berkumpul di ruang utama dan salah satu dari banyaknya orang disana ada seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang. Gadis yang pernah menjadi wadah Jeanne D'arc dalam Holy Grail War. Gadis itu adalah Leaticia namun ada perbedaan yang paling mencolok yaitu pada bagian perut yang membesar.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan ini, Leaticia? Kita adalah keturunan bangsawan dan kau memiliki anak dari seorang gelandagan?" Pria itu adalah ayah dari Leaticia. Mau bagaimanapun Ayahnya sangat menyayangi dirinya jadi Leaticia tak perlu takut. Daripada ayahnya yang ia takutkan adalah bibinya.

"Yah, begitulah jadinya kalau kau tidak bisa mendidik anakmu dengan baik! Maka dari itu Ayah izinkan aku melenyapkan anak haram itu." Leaticia terdiam mendengar perkataan adik dari ayahnya itu. Melenyapkan anaknya? Buah cinta dengan orang yang ia cintai.

"Jaga bicara mu, Hani. Ini adalah urusanku dan keluargaku jadi, diamlah!" Energi sihir meledak dari tempat ayah Leaticia membuat hembusan udara yang sangat kuat.

"Hooo... Kau bisa mengeluarkan tekanan yang sebesar itu ya, David Nii-sama. Duduk saja dan biarkan aku mengurus anak itu." Tekanan tak kalah besar keluar dari tempat duduk wanita itu. Kekuatan yang hampir menyamai sang kakak namun dengan hawa yang lebih dingin dari pada biasanya.

"Jangan bercanda, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghilangkan anak ini." Sebelum Leaticia menyuarakan pendapatnya, Ayahnya maju dan berdiri di hadapannya "... tau apa kau tentang mendidik anak, hah? Aku sudah Dua puluh tahun mendidiknya sedangkan lihat kau. Kau baru menikah lima tahun yang lalu dan kau belum memiliki anak! Tau apa kau tentang mendidik anak?" Baru kali ini Leaticia melihat Ayahnya meninggikan suara apalagi di situ ada kakeknya, kepala keluarga saat ini.

"Ayah, lihatlah itu! Anak kesayangan ayah meninggikan suara apalagi ada Ayah disini."

"Ya, lakukan sesuka mu. Aku sudah tau akan seperti apa ujungnya, kau akan mengadu pada Ayah dan selanjutnya aku akan terkena masalah." Semua yang ada disana terdiam. Leaticia bersama seluruh Bibi dan Pamannya yang saat ini ada di ruang keluarga hanya diam.

Sejauh ini yang Leaticia tau. Ayahnya adalah anak tertua dalam keluarga ini dan bibi sangat menentang hal itu karena dari dulu ia sangat di manja kakeknya.

"Sudah, Diam..." semuanya beranjak pergi menuju sofa lalu menduduk bokong mereka dan diam dengan wajau kaku. "... Leaticia karena penghinaan kepada keluarga ini kau di usir dan gelar bangsawan mu akan di copot. Lalu untukmu Hani, kau akan di asingkan dan seluruh titik Mana milikmu akan di kunci." pak tua yang sedari tadi diam di sofa utama mulai angkat bicara. Setelah lama diam, mengamati, dan akhirnya membuat keputusan yang sangat sulit bagi dirinya sendiri. Leaticia adalah cucu pertama yang amat ia sayangi berbeda dengan cucu yang lainnya dan di lain sisi Hani adalah anak yang sudah salah ia didik karena selalu di manja.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Ayah membuang ku. Aku tidak terima dan ini tidak a..."

"DIAM"

Sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya Hani dibuat terdiam saat sang ayah membentaknya. Ini pertama kali baginya melihat ayahnya marah.

"Ini adil dari sudut manapun, Leaticia di buang dan tidak di anggap bagian keluarga ini dengan membawa aibnya sendiri namun sihirnya tidak di kunci. Sedangkan kau, Gelar bangsawan milikmu tidak di hapus dan kau hanya di asingkan untuk beberapa waktu. Apa itu tidak adil? Jika ada yang tidak setuju katakan sekarang!" Mendengar perintah sang ayah tidak ada seorangpun yang angkat bicara bahkan Hani yang hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya menahan emosi.

"Besok Leaticia harus pergi dan lusa Hani pergi dari sini. Karena tidak ada yang harus di bahas lagi rapat keluarga hari ini aku nyatakan selesai." Semua orang mulai berdiri dari tempat masing-masing tak terkecuali pasangan ayah dan anak itu. Saat ini Leaticia beserta ayahnya sedang berada di depan pintu mansion itu.

"Ayah, aku izin pulang. Aku harus mempersiapkan kepergian anak ku."

"Aku juga kakek, aku izin pulang. Aku rasa ibu akan menangis di rumah saat aku pergi hehehe..."

Ayah dan anak itu pergi meninggalkan mansion saat menerima izin dari kepala keluarga. Walaupun berat menerima kenyataan bahwa anaknya harus pergi tapi tak bisa di pungkiri kalau David sangat menyayangi anak sematawayang yang jarang ia temui karena urusan perkerjaan.

' _Aku berdo'a kepada tuhan untuk menjaga dirimu, cucuku. Aku tak habis pikir setelah semua ini, Leaticia masih dapat tertawa.'_ Pria tua itu mulai masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan pintu yang tertutup sendiri. ' _Dia memang gadis yang kuat.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perjalanan satu hari satu malam menuju perbatasan menggunakan taksi sudah ia lewati. Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di ruang intrograsi dan di depannya ada seorang tentara, lebih tepatnya Letnan Yakzhi Al-Hadr.

"kenapa kau menerobos perbatasan tanpa izin?"

"Kau tau, aku sudah meminta untuk bertemu dengan dirimu tapi para tentara di gerbang itu, mereka melarangku untuk bertemu denganmu. Lihatlah sekarang! Aku di tangkap hanya karena ingin bertemu dirimu."

Percakapan keduanya hanya berlangsung beberapa saat. Satu persatu pertanyaan interogasi di jawab dengan jawaban yang enteng dan berkesan sepele. Kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan surat yang di berikan Malik padanya.

"Letnan, aku punya surat dari seorang pria yang tinggal tidak jauh dari pelabuhan di Cesme. Nama pria itu adalah Malik Al-Hadr, aku datang menemui dirimu untuk mengirimkan surat ini..." Naruto memberikan amplop surat yang sedikit lecek di bagian sudutnya. "... maaf kalau penampilannya tidak rapi seperti saat pertama kali di berikan kepadaku."

"Tidak apa, aku menerimanya. Dari Cesme sampai sini pasti sangat melelahkan ya? Terima kasih. Boleh aku buka?" Letnan itu sekarang sedang memegang suratnya. Walaupun rasa senang sangat membuncah di hati tapi tetap saja ia harus menahan rasa senang pada hatinya.

"Silakan, surat itu memang sepenuhnya di tunjukan pada anda." Sesudahnya Letnan Yakzhi mulai membuka suratnya. Pisau bayonet yang ia taruh di samping pinggangnya ia gunakan untuk membuka perekat amplop itu dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Butuh beberapa waktu untuk membaca isi surat itu. Beberapa bagian yang mengatakan salam dan inti surat itu yang jadi permasalahan dengan alis yang membentuk sebuah sudut miring.

"Harus ku akui kalau ini sulit di percaya tapi ini memang tulisan Ayah. Ayo kita keluar dari sini, kau ingin menyeberang kan?" tanpa menjawab Naruto ikut berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan yang hanya diterangi sebuah lampu di langit-langitnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, anda anak paman Malik?" ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi kaget di wajahnya. Salah satu karuniah dan kutukan yang ia dapat saat berbuat dosa yaitu emosi jadi ia dapat mengeluarkan segala sesuatu berbentuk emosi entah itu Amarah, Iri, Dengki, Cemburu, Senang, Bahagia, Sedih dan banyak lagi.

"Kau tidak menyadari nama belakangku Al-Hadr ya?..." Naruto menggeleng dengan wajah kikuknya "... sudah ku duga. Kau tau, Malik Al-Hadr adalah ayahku dan karenanya beberapa orang dulu menyebutku dengan julukan ... tapi aku tidak menggubris dan berkecil hati, menganggap mereka hanya Anjing dan perkataan mereka adalah sampah aku terus maju berjalan ke depan."

"Kau kuat Letnan, bagiku kuat bukanlah orang yang dapat menaklukkan musuhnya tapi kuat adalah orang yang dapat menaklukkan emosinya sendiri."

"Kita sudah sampai, beberapa anak buah ku akan mengawalmu sampai titik terluar dari base kami dan ini untuk jaga-jaga..." di hadapannya ada sebuah senjata yang biasa manusia gunakan walaupun terlihat biasa tapi dirinya yakin kalau senjata ini sangat kuat. Yah, selama dipakai untuk melawan manusia tapi jika melawan makhluk supranatural lain ceritanya. "... itu Desert Eagle, aku tidak bisa membantu lebih persediaan kami sedang menipis karena pasokan belum sampai dan aku harap kau bisa menggunakan senjata ini dengan bijak."

"Tenang saja, aku akan menggunakan ini sebaik-baiknya. Mungkin aku akan menolong orang yang menjadi korban jika aku bertemu mereka. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dan terimakasih atas bantuannya." Naruto pergi bersama beberapa orang dengan menaiki mobil.

' _Ya, perjalanan kita di mulai lagi.'_

Di arah belakang Letnan muda itu membaca kembali surat pemberian ayahnya. Dengan wajah senang dan juga sedih.

" _Nak, jika kau sudah mendapatkan surat ini berarti Naruto sudah sampai ke basecamp mu. Bantulah dirinya nak, ia hanya seorang Musafir. Kau ingat yang di ajarkan gurumu kan saat kecil? Perkembangan di Cesme dalam beberapa minggu akan berkembang pesat karena monster Rasaka sudah tewas dan kau tau siapa yang membunuhnya? Naruto. Dia yang membunuh Rasaka jadi jangan khawatir dengan keadaan ayah dan fokus saja pada tugas mu. Aku mohon bantu dia! Hanya kau yang dapat membantunya di sana."_ Setiap kali Letnan muda itu membacanya hatinya bergoyang dan wajahnya tak henti tersenyum, pemuda bertampang polos dan terlihat seperti dua puluh tahunan yang berbeda dapat membunuh monster Rasaka yang bahkan pasukan negaranya saja menyerah.

"Semoga kau menemukan apa yang kau cari, Musafir muda!" Letnan itu pergi meninggalkan lapangan dan berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Leaticia, kau akan pergi bersama Francouis menuju bandara dan pergilah ke jepang


	9. Chapter 9

**-Shiroyukki Present-**

 **-Fallen Chapter 9 has been Update-**

Naruto [masashi kishimoto]

Highschool DxD [Ichie ishibumi]

Summary : Seorang malaikat yang sangat patuh pada sang 'Ayah' yang mencintai seorang manusia membuatnya tidak bisa masuk kembali kedalam Rumah sejatinya namun berkat itu semua ia dapat melihat semua ciptaan sang 'Ayah' yang berada di tempat keturunan dari Adam dan Hawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Vatikan**_

Seorang gadis cantik sedang berada di sebuah gereja, gadis itu hanya menangis dengan perasaan menyesal karena ia lalai akan tugasnya. Tugasnya adalah tugas yang sangat sederhana menebar rasa kasih sayang pada setiap makhluk ciptaan sang _'Ayah'_ dan juga tugas kecil untuk mengawasi adik kecil yang lahir atas permintaannya.

'Hikari... Hiks... Hiks... Hiks...' gadis itu menangis tanpa henti di setiap malamnya sudah setahun semenjak kepergian adiknya dan ini sudah waktunya adiknya pulang tapi apakah ia masih bisa masuk ke Vatikan ini? Dengan banyaknya _**Exorcist**_ yang berjaga disini pasti akan terjadi pertarungan yang sangat dahsyat mengingat kalau ada _Ace_ milik kakaknya dan beberapa sosok kuat di antara para Exorcist itu.

"Ku mohon padamu _'Ayah' walaupun kau telah tiada tapi aku ingin kau tetap melindungi Hikari ku.'_ Itulah do'a yang kesekian kalinya ia panjatkan pada sosok _'Ayah'_ yang sudah lama gugur dalam _**Great War**_.

Suara kepakan sayap terdengar di telinga gadis itu namun saat ia mendongak hal yang tidak pernah ia duka muncul di hadapannya.

"Yo, Onee-chan! Aku pulang."

Gadis itu terdiam dengan air mata yang berlindang dan mulutnya tidak sanggup berkata-kata saat melihat sayap paling indah di surga hilang tergantikan dengan sayap hitam yang sangat indah bagaikan permata yang bersinar di dalam kegelapan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kamu bisa jadi seperti ini? Kau sudah berjanji padaku, kan?"

"Maafkan aku tapi inilah aku sekarang dan aku memakai nama Naruto di sini." Ucap Naruto dam kemudian pria itu melanjutkan. " sebentar lagi anak ku akan lahir! Seorang Nephilim pertama dan terakhir dari seorang malaikat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kuoh, japan**_

Di sebuah rumah sakit seorang Wanita berambut pirang sedang menjalani proses persalinan dan di sampingnya ada sosok Pria yang menggenggam salah satu tangan Wanita itu.

Mereka adalah Naruto dan juga Leaticia. Pasangan suami istri muda yang sudah setahun lalu menikah, setidaknya itulah yang tertera di surat nikah dan para tetangga di sekitar rumah mereka.

Setelah melalui perjalanan panjang Naruto sampai di Perancis dan mendatangi rumah Leaticia namun yang ia dapatkan hanyalah cemooh dan tidak adanya wanita yang sedang mengandung buah hatinya.

Dengan mengatakan _Aku tidak apa dan aku akan mencarinya, sampai jumpa_ pada sosok ayah Leatica. Setelahnya Naruto pergi dan mencari keberadaan Leaticia karena ia masih memiliki dua minggu lagi untuk mencari belahan jiwanya. Walaupun dengan bantuan pelayan keluarga Leaticia, akhirnya Naruto tahu bahwa Leaticia ada di sebuah negara di bagian timur. Sampailah ia disini, Naruto mengaku sebagai suami Leaticia yang pulang dari tugasnya sebagai tentara.

"Ayo sedikit lagi, Nyonya! Kepalanya sudah keluar!" kata Dokter itu sedangkan Leaticia hanya bisa berjuang untuk melahirkan anaknya.

Proses itu berjalan lancar dan akhirnya selesai dengan akhir suara tangis bayi yang menggema di seluruh ruangan itu.

 _ **Grep...**_

Kala tangis bayi itu pecah, Naruto memeluk Leaticia dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata Heterokromnya.

" _ **Terima kasih"**_ hanya kata itu yang terucap berulang kali dari mulut pria itu sedangkan Leaticia menangis diam dan mengelus kepala pria yang sudah menjadi suami sah dan menjadikan dirinya wanita seutuhnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian dokter itu membawa buah hati mereka yang terbungkus kain namun yang membuat semua orang heran adalah mata Heterokrom yang mirip seperti sang ayah.

Kenapa aneh? Pasalnya bayi yang baru saja lahir pasti belum membuka matanya untuk melihat dunia tapi apa yang di lihat sang dokter adalah hal yang belum pernah terjadi selama ia menjadi dokter.

"Terima kasih, kouka-sensei!" ucap Leaticia dengan senyum di wajahnya yang masih meneteskan air mata haru bercampur bahagia.

"Jadi nama apa yang akan anda berikan pada gadis kecil ini, Naruto-san? " tanya kouka sedangkan Naruto hanya melamun memandang langit-langit ruangan itu.

"Asia, itu nama anakku! Aku ingin dia menjadi orang besar seperti dataran benua Asia yang menjadi benua paling besar di dunia ini." Ucap Naruto dan Leticia memandang anak dalam dekapannya.

"Asia adalah nama yang bagus, Naruto-kun! Nak, ayahmu memberikan nama Asia dan itulah namamu sekarang." Ucap Leaticia dengan nada yang sangat halus dan Asia kecil hanya tertawa bahagia.

"Sepertinya anakmu juga senang dengan namanya, Naruto-san."

"Terima kasih Kouka-sensei." Ucap Naruto dan kemudian dokter itu pergi untuk mengurus dokumen kelahiran dan juga suster yang membawa asia kecil ke dalam ruangan para bayi.

"Kau beristirahat saja, Leaticia. Aku keluar sebentar melihat anak kita." Ucap Naruto dan Leaticia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Melihat istrinya memberi izin Naruto pergi keluar setelah ia mengecup pelan kening Leaticia dan mengucapkan _terimakasih._

Setelah keluar dari ruangan bersalin disinilah Naruto. Di depan sebuah penghalang dari kaca, pria itu menatap sebuah ranjang bayi yang memiliki nama Asia.

"Ahh... Ternyata itu kau Naruto-san."

Mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggilnya Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke samping mendapati seorang pria berusia dua puluh lima tahun dengan rambut berwarna kecokelatan dan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya.

"Hyodou-san, kah? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto dan pria itu hanya tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada ranjang di sebelah Asia.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat Hyodou kecil tapi ternyata Naruto-san ada disini, apakah Leaticia-san juga sudah selesai?" tanya pria itu dan Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Yah... ternyata kita memiliki tujuan yang sama ya?" Keduanya saling pandang sebelum tawa kecil keduanya terdengar di lorong rumah sakit itu.

"Naruto-san, aku ada permintaan maukah kau mengabulkannya?" Ucap pria itu dan Naruto hanya berkata dengan santai guna menjawab pria itu.

"Selama aku bisa, kenapa tidak Hyodou-san."

"Aku ingin kau menjadi bapak baptis dari anakku. Walaupun hubungan kita hanya sekedar tetangga tapi aku menganggapmu sebagai saudaraku jadi mau kah kau melakukannya, Naruto-san?"

Naruto hanya diam dan akhirnya pria itu tersenyum menanggapinya dan berkata _Kenapa tidak?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mount Olympus**_

Saat ini di hamparan Padang gersang yang luas terdapat empat orang yang sedang menghadapi seorang gadis berusia tiga belas tahun.

Gadis itu adalah Anastasya, adik angkat Naruto. Gadis itu saat ini, sedang mengenakan sebuah pakaian tempur khas prajurit yunani dengan sebuah pedang perak di tangannya. Sedangkan di hadapannya ada empat eksistensi yang bisa di katakan sebagai mitos dan legenda dari mitologi Yunani yaitu dewa lebih tepatnya ada Are, Athena, Artemis, dan Apollo.

"Sudah setahun ini kau kami latih apa kau ingin melanjutkan latihan ini, Anastasya?" ucap Pria yang di juluki the God of War itu.

"Tentu saja Ares-sama! Aku tidak bisa terus menerus menjadi lemah dan menyusahkan Hikari-sama." Ucap gadis itu dan gadis itu menyeka keringat di dahinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu tapi latihan kali ini akan menjadi lebih keras, apa kau siap? Jika tidak kita bisa istirahat sebentar kok."

"Tidak! Kumohon jangan ada istirahat Artemis-sama."

 _ **Swush... Swush... Swush...**_

Tiba-tiba tiga bola api terbang ke arah Anastasya namun gadis itu dengan sigap menancapkan pedang miliknya ke tanah dan seketika sebuah dinding dari es menghalau bola api itu.

 _ **Tap... Swush...**_

Anastasya tidak mau diam dan menarik pedang miliknya dan maju ke arah Ares yang sudah memegang pedangnya.

"Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan, gadis kecil." Ucap Ares dengan wajah bengis yang tercetak dengan sempurna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TuBerCulosis**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yo, apa kabar?**

 **Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa update kilat. Lagian aku harus melakukan penelitian untuk fic ini karena aku adalah seorang muslim dan belum lagi aku juga sedang menjalankan ibadah puasa.**

 **Aku harus bertanya kepada teman-temanku yang berbeda agama karena aku seperti memiliki kecenderungan untuk membuat sesuatu yang mendetil.**

 **Lalu, aku ucapkan terima kasih atas supportnya dan juga jika ada yang mengganjal Silahkan masukkan di kolom review atau PM aja.**

 **Sekian terimakasih.**

 **Salam, Gabriela Anastasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next Update**

 **I Will protect Our Story**


End file.
